Akame Ga Kill: Anti-Teigu
by zerobound
Summary: This is my story original for the Anti-Teigu series. I'm trying to write. Tatsumi was abandon when he was a baby. He went to Empire to find his friends, but he joins Night Raid to change the country. Both side want his power to cancel Teigu. Which side would Tatsumi choose?
1. Plot

**Plot**

Tatsumi was orphaned left in a small village with a black book known as Grimoire and has a black five-leaf clover. Two of his friends left on a journey to making money at Empire.

After a year Tatsumi left on his journey to the Emperor to making money and to find his friends.

He learned along the way has the ability to cancel Teigu power without destroying it. He found people can also use Grimoire, but they work for the Empire.

* * *

**A/N The reason why I write the story of Akame Ga Kill Zero: Anti-Teigu. This is my story origin before I write Akame Ga Kill Zero: Anti-Teigu and I'm going to write a new one.**


	2. Character of Night Raid

**Chapter 1: Character**

**Bold only on Title and Teigu in the story**

**The character of Night Raid**

Tatsumi-He is a boy has a strange gift for being so strong by birth. His Teigu is called the **Demon-Slayer Sword is an Anti-Teigu Weapon**.

Akame-She is known as **Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame**. She was training by the Empire to be an assassin. She eventually defected to the rebels when she was sent to assassinate General Najenda, the leader of Night Raid and joined them to overthrow the corrupt monarchy. She is the wielder of** One-Cut Killer: Murasame**.

Leone-She is the older member of the group. She excels at gathering information and exercising calm judgment when necessary. She is often the one who's seen confirming the validity of the targets which Night Raid is assigned to assassinate. She wields **The King of Beasts Transformation: Lionel**.

Bulat-He is known as **100 Man Slayer Bulat**. He was a former soldier of the empire. He the former wields of **Demon Armor: Incursio**. He passed down to Ieyasu after his death against Liver and Seryu Ubiquitous.

Ieyasu-He and Sayo were saved by Night Raid doing their mission to assassinate a wealthy family. He is the new owner of **Demon Armor: Incursio**. He promises to himself he'll get revenge for Bulat.

Lubbock-He is Najend's lover. In The Empire's Capital, his cover was as an owner of a bookstore. He gathered information for the team. He is also a pervert, Najend still loves him. He wields **Infinite Uses: Cross Tail**.

Mine- she is a self-proclaimed "**Genius Sniper**", as well as being a sharp-tongued and quick-witted member of the assassin's group, Night Raid. She is the wielder of **Roman Artillery: Pumpkin**.

Sheele-She is the airhead in the group. She mostly teams up with Mine and Sayo. She wields the** Cutter of Creation: Extase**.

Sayo-She and Ieyasu were saved by Night Raid doing their mission to assassinate a wealthy family. She is training by Mine. She is the wielder of** L'Arc Qui Ne Faut**.

Najenda-she is the head of the assassin group Night Raid. She was a General of the Empire that defected, along with her lover, Lubbock, to the Revolutionary Army sometime after the end of the expedition led by her and Esdeath to eliminate the opposition of the western Tribe.

Nero-He is an **Anti-bird** who follows Tatsumi after he left the village. He is very smart. Who is loyalty only to Tatsumi and will help him out if he needs it.

* * *

**This is the crossover of Akame Ga Kill and Black Clover**

**I hope some of you remember this story**

**Please review and follow my story**


	3. Ch1 Tatsumi before he left the villages

**Chapter 1**

**Tatsumi before he left the villages**

In a small village far from the capital in the country where life is peaceful and the scenery is beautiful. Is their winter season and on that day a baby was crying? The Elder of the village found the baby in a basket and with a black book on top of the blanket. He takes the boy inside his house and put woods inside the chimney. Then he put a single match inside the wood to make the room warming. The baby stopped crying and he put the book on the table next to the basket.

"You finally calmed down". The Elder said kind tone. He is going check his clothes if set he finding a kick to his cheek. "He has spunk". He is rubbing his cheek. He was going trying again, but he saw the name on his shirt. "Tatsumi, that your name". He says to the baby boy and he is laughing. "Starting today, Tatsumi this village is your home now". He says to baby Tatsumi and he almost forgot about the book. "Let see about this book". He says as he picking it up. He opens that book to read it. "Strange I never saw this type of writing before". He says as he put the book down. "Odd a baby boy is strong and a book I don't understand it. He said while looking at the chimney then looking at the baby boy. "Tatsumi, I hope you growl up happy". He says as he heard him laughing again.

* * *

Tatsumi growl up really happy and villages love him, but they can't believe how strong he is. He can help them out and he thought was training for him to be stronger. He makes friends with long black hair girl name Sayo and dark brown hair boy name Ieyasu they become good friends with him. They play together, they laughed together, and they eat together and training together. Two can't believe how strong he is and Ieyasu starting to be annoying about how can he be so strong. The only way to stop him from talking just let Sayo just punch him in the face.

Before the age of 15, the three friends have a dream to help their village and making their life even better. When Tatsumi turn 10 years old the Path of Peace comes to the village. The Lord and the followers send their prayers to the villages. The Lord gives them their unique idol of their god to them. He also shows him the black book and tells him what happened to Tatsumi. When he touches the book, he senses get power from it. He told him 'One day you're going to save the world'. The Elder understands the Lord and he hopes Tatsumi will understand him.

Tatsumi and his friends got training under the tutelage of a retired soldier, he is a redhead and he wears a green coat, they learn the art of swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and blacksmithing. The retired soldier can't believe what he saw when Tatsumi workout. He learns from the Elder since Tatsumi can talk and walking, he starts to workout at the age of 4 and that surprised him the most. He saw Tatsumi outside in the window every day when he is training in hot days, cold days, raining days nothing stopped him. He saw Sayo was impressive with her archery skills and she is really good at close combat. She shoots few arrows at Tatsumi and he dodges each one. He wants Tatsumi to catch one arrow, but he dodges each one.

He tells him about '**KI**' to help him to become a better swordsman. Only he saw was Tatsumi just dodge three arrows but one almost got him. He told him to concentrate and he saw him closed his eyes. He just saw Sayo shoot only one arrow heading to Tatsumi's chest, but he catches it with just one hand. He is proud of him and Sayo too, but Ieyasu, he good with an Axe and good at combat. The only problem is he can be so annoying, but Sayo can take care of that.

At the age of 15, Sayo and Ieyasu are wearing a black winter coat with their weapons and supplies. They're ready heading to the Capital. The Elder and Tatsumi are going to see them off. Ieyasu though he would get famous when he joins the army of the Empire and Sayo know he would just break the rules. Tatsumi wants to come with them, but the Elder told him before 'you not ready yet'.

Sayo got an idea. 'We three swear that when we die, we die together!'

Ieyasu then say 'Yeah! We're gonna get successful in the Capital and earn money!'

Tatsumi just smiled and say 'We're gonna save our poor Hometown!'

The three friends smiled and the Elder smiled too. His two friends left their village and they're gone, but that didn't stop Tatsumi from training every day. He knows he'll meet them at the Capital.

* * *

The half-year they haven't heard from Sayo or Ieyasu, but Tatsumi hasn't lost hope. The next month the Elder takes the black book to his training spot and he knows is time. He saw Tatsumi doing the pull-up on the tree branch and he heard him almost reach 1,000 pull-ups. He can't believe what he is seeing right now. He saw him doing push-ups on a low tree, but now a tall tree all the way to the top. He calls him to come down and Tatsumi landing on his feet.

"What is it?" He asks and he never saw that book before.

"Tatsumi, this book was with you when you were abandoned on that day". The Elder says as, for Tatsumi, he can't believe what he is hearing right now.

"Why you give me this now?" He asks the Elder in a shaking tone.

"I explain I show the Lord this book and he told me to tell you was 'one day you're going to save the world'. The Elder says as he repeats the word that the Lord said to him.

"How can I save the world and I don't know the reason why I was abandoned". He says to him in a sad tone.

"Tatsumi, I believe you can save the world and your two friends believe in you too. I know the whole village believes in you too. Just like me, Tatsumi". He says to him with a smile on his face.

"Thank you". He says to with a happy tone to the Elder and he got hope from him. The book starts to grow in dark red aura. The Elder can't hold it anymore so he let go of the book and its circle around Tatsumi. "What going on?" The book stopped in front of him then the book opens and shows writing on it. Both saw a black handle of a sword then automatic come out and saw a blunt sword and landing on the ground by the tip of the blade.

The blunt sword is covered mostly in the dirt. The blade and the hilt are separated from each other and connected by a fuller. The blade is huge and has a pointed tip while the base is pointing inward, creating an angle. "Let see what this sword can do". He says as his right-hand pull the sword then he swings backward then his left hand grab the handle. His right foot pushes to the ground little hard then he moved with high speed to a tall tree. With one swinging of his sword to the tree and it falls down with a bang and all villagers heard the noise. They're heading to the noise and they can't believe what they're seeing right in front of them. "I know what I am going to do".

"What is it?" The Elder asks and the whole villages are waiting for his speech.

"I'm going to leave the village to finding my friends and I'm going to save my home!" He shouts to him and he saw the whole villages. Few minutes passed then the Elder start to clapping then the whole villages start to clapping. He says his thought he was only talking to the Elder, but the whole villages come out and he understands the whole village believes him as the Elder said.

Above the tree when Tatsumi was doing his pull-ups a very small bird with a pair of sleek wings, a pair of tails that form an arrow at the tip and a black beak. One of his notable features is his slanted eyes. The small bird's feathers are blue at the back and white at the front, an exception of his facial area where the feathers are red. Who has been watching him since he received his book?

Doing the remaining month of this year Tatsumi training really hard physically strength with his sword. He turns 16 years old. He is outside the village with the villagers on the snow day like his friends who left before him. He is wearing a black cloak covering his body to his knees, black pants, and a pair of black boots. His cloak cover was a grey, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wears a periwinkle vest. He wears a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt where he put his book. He also has a brown backpack is hidden behind his cloak. His hand is cover dark grey fingerless gloves. "Okay, I'm heading off now". He says to the villages and the Elder gave him a unique idol of their god. "What is this? Something I can sell?" He asks the Elder for his parting gift.

"No! Just keeps this with you at all times. God will surely save you. Also if you missing home just looking at it and you know the villages are waiting for your return". The Elder says in a kind tone and the whole village smiling at him.

"Thanks, Elder". He says to him and he started to walk. He waved to them for the last time.

He is inside the forest and he can tell something is following him since he left the village. "Come on out I know you been watching for a long time now". He says and he saw was the small bird. "You have been following me this whole time?" The small bird shakes his head to him. "If that is the case comes with me. You can be my travel partner". The small bird shakes his head again. "How about I call you, Mr. Bird?" The small bird only he did pecking his head. "Okay how about I call you, Nero". He says to the little bird and Nero just sits on his head. "I'm happy you like it. Let go to the capital". He says while walking and Nero is sleeping.

* * *

**A/N I change some scene for this chapter**

**This part what happened to Tatsumi when he grows up and abandoned. The elder found him at Black Clover episode 1**

**Tatsumi's sword is the same as Asta's Demon-Slayer Sword and his clothes like Sasuke Uchiha in Boruto the movie and series.**

**Nero is his travel partner. He going to pecking if he feels annoying and I put he has a secret ability.**

**Please Review and Follower**


	4. Ch2 Anti-Teigu user vs Teigu user

**Chapter 2**

**Anti-Teigu user vs. Teigu user**

On a morning day, Tatsumi and Nero have finally arrived at the Capital while Nero is sleeping on his head. "We're finally here. I hope we can find Sayo and Ieyasu". He says as he is heading to the main gate. When he arrived inside he can't believe how big the Capital is. He also noticed the people are scared of the guards. He tries to ask the guards but they don't want to help him. He is heading to the building has a sign said to join the Empire Military.

"Maybe they can help me and I'll tell them about guards being rude". He says as he is heading to the door, but Nero waking up and pecking his head. "Nero what wrong". He takes few steps back and Nero stopped pecking. "Are you telling me bad news if I go inside?" He asks and the small bird shows his right-wing to him. "When you're like this I shouldn't argue you". He says to him as he shows his wing again. "Okay let go". He says to him as he left the building. Nero went back to sleep.

"Where should I go now? I should get something to eat". He says as he is walking and he passing by a young man of average height with a lean build, amber eyes, and messy black hair. He is wearing a pitch-black shirt with a high collar and long sleeves. The sleeves have brown leather that covers the wrists and upper arms. He wears light brown pants that are cut below his knees and, around his waist, a pair of brown belts that cross each other. Additionally, he wears a pair of dark-colored socks and a pair of boots. He carries something inside his pouch strapped at his right-hand side of his waist. He also possesses a necklace made of a gold-colored chain and a blue stone, which has a gold-colored cross and four-pointed stars at each corner. He also wearing a robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. He whisper something to him when he passed by.

"What! Who are you?" He shouts to asks him, but when he turns around and he only saw was nothing. "Who was that guy?" He says and wants to know who was that person. Nero's left eye was open when they encounter him.

* * *

Before he arrived at a bar and he notices guards are everywhere in each street. When he got inside the bar, he orders a cup of water and cherries. Nero is eating the cherries. The barman came out from the back with a pitcher has water. "Excuse me. Why is dare lots of guards and why are they so rude?" He asks in curious looking.

"Are you new in town?" The barman asks and he nods his head to him. "I'm not surprised, but I'll tell you what I know. But this information will cost you".

"Okay please tell me". He says with the curious tone this time.

"You know Emperor is the one who is in charge of this country," The barman asks and he takes a seat.

"Yes, I know that". He answers the barman and he shows sadly looking to him.

It's a little different than that ". The barman says as he comes closer to whisper. To make sure the guard might be listening to them. "There's an Emperor, but he's only a child. The Prime Minister controls the emperor from the shadows".

"And he's the reason why this country rots". He says to him and he is not happy to hear that from him. He hopes his friends are safe.

"One more thing I need to tell you". The barman says as he points him to the wanted posts of Night Raid crossed from them. "Night Raid, they're a group of an assassin that's terrifying the imperial capital. As the name suggests, they attack their victims at night. They mainly target high-ranking executives and the capital's upper class. Prepare yourself, if you travel at night and I also heard dare is serial killer coming at night before you arrive. Please be careful".

Tatsumi nods his head to the barman and he drops thirty coins on the table. "Thanks for the information and the food". He says as he is standing up and Nero flying top of his head. "Keep the changed". He says to the barman in a kind tone.

"Thank you for your service and please come again". The barman says to him in graceful tone.

"Let continue looking for them". He says to Nero and he just nods his head to him.

* * *

Nighttime Tatsumi and Nero is walking in Capital and haven't found his friends. He buys some grocery to help them for the night and is hard finding a place to stay right now since the Serial Killer can come out anywhere. He stopped at a bench to eating some bread he just buys and he also feeds Nero. "I wish I know where my friends are". He says as he is still eating his bread and Nero is almost finished eating.

They finished eating their bread; he is holding his grocery bag and Nero flying next to him. He going to taking a shortcut in the alley and he saw someone he knows. "Sayo is that you". He says a happy tone and she left, but he is behind her with great speed to keep up with her. Nero knows something is not right about her. He was about pecking his head, but it was too late. He needs to keep up with his partner before too late.

At the Capital Center Square, Sayo just stopping and smiled at him. Tatsumi just drops his grocery bag and he running to her to give her a hug.

"I'm so happy I found you". Tatsumi says to her.

"That is sweet. Looks like I'm going to show you something special". A voice of a man says to him in a creepy tone.

Tatsumi looks up and wasn't Sayo and step backs to taking a better look of this person. He is blond hair and is wearing white clothes. On his forehead is a green eye-like object. "Who are you? You're not Sayo!" He is shouting at him in anger tone.

"My name is Zanku known as Zanku the Beheader and I'm the serial killer". He introduced himself.

"How did you do that? I only saw was Sayo?" He asks him in a curious tone.

"Easy my **Spectator** power known as Illusion Sight. And I know what you're thinking right now". Zanku says to him as he is going to using his Teigu power again, but nothing happened. "What going on? Why isn't my **Spectator** working?" Zanku says little-worried tone.

"Is something wrong?" Tatsumi asks in deadpanned look to him. He thought he heard from him; he is going to read his mind.

Zanku doesn't know what happened to his Teigu power. Then he looked at Tatsumi and he knows. "You did these!" Zanku points his finger at him. "When you hug me and somehow you stopped my Teigu power! And you have some amazing power to block! Just admit you have this power!" Zanku is yelling at him.

"I don't know what are you talking about?" He says as he still has his deadpanned look.

"Doesn't matter I'll cut your head off right now!" Zanku says in dark creepy tone. Come out from his shelves is two pair of Katars.

"Bring it on". He says to him as he removes his cloak and his backpack. He was about to pull out his book, but Nero comes out nowhere and pecking his forehead. "Ow!" He has been saying it ten times. "I'm sorry Nero; I thought was someone I know". He says to him as Nero is top of his head and he is using his wings to rubbing his forehead. "Thank you forgives me". He says to him in a grateful tone.

"You just ignore me just like that!" Zanku yelled in anger. His foot breaks the ground and went full speed. "I'm not just going to cut your head off! I'm going cut your whole buddy off!"

Zanku right in front of him and he is going to cut his head off, but his book starts to growling in the dark and red aura and come out from his pouch. The book just opens up and shows the handle. The only thing Tatsumi did he pulls out and he blocks Zanku attack with the flat of his sword. His right hand is holding the handle and his left palm on the blade. His feet are apart from each other and he is holding on. Nero got scared and flying to his partner cloak. He hides under his cloak and watches the fight.

"What going on! Where did that sword come from? Why can't I push you back?" Zanku is yelling at him as he is confused.

Tatsumi's left hand remove from the blade than his right-hand turn it sideways to swing it, but Zanku dodge it and he thought he was safe, but he got cut by on his right wrist.

'How did he hit me? I thought I dodge his attack'. Zanku is confusing. He saw him lifting his sword up then place it on his shoulder. The crossguard on his right shoulder. 'I know when to strike him'. He thought of something and he shows a smirk on his faces. "I see that blunt sword is for close range. To bad for..." He said in dark tone, but he was more surprised was Tatsumi comes at him with top speed and used the edge of his sword to hit him at the same spot to send him flying to the wall.

Dust comes clear and he a cough a few times. He saw he has a blunt trauma on his right wrist 'What is he? I never have a hard time before?' Zanku says to himself while he is standing up. "I'm going to end you right here and right now!" He yelled and removes his coat.

"I guess we're going to end this now!" Tatsumi shouts to him and points his sword at him.

Both take their stance, Zanku's hands both side and Tatsumi is holding the handle of his sword with both of hands and the blade is point back.

Tatsumi's right footstep the ground and launching himself with great speed to Zanku. He responded by waiting for him and thanks to his blunt trauma he can't run. Tatsumi got to him then swing his sword, but Zanku dodge in second.

"I got you now!" Zanku is yelling who thrust for blood. Both of his blades reach to his neck, but Tatsumi's right hand let go of the handle then punch Zanku at his chest to sending him flying backward, but he stopped himself from falling, but he is panting really hard. "That hurt you know!" He yelled in pain.

Tatsumi didn't waste time and he heading straight to him again. Zanku used his blade together to form X to block his attack. He knows his sword going to strike and breaking his blades then he can grab him by his neck then ending him with his broken part, but Tatsumi wasn't using his sword. It was his right fist broke the blades and caught Zanku by surprise. His left-hand swings his sword and the tip cut his neck. With that hitting blood come out and he falls backward.

"I can't believe I lost to someone is not a Teigu user". Zanku says in weakly tone.

"Sorry I don't know what Teigu is?" Tatsumi asks and he places the tip of the sword to the pages then the pages absorb the sword and the book closed automatically. He put the book back to the pouch. He knows Zanku can't move anymore.

"I see. You are new...the Teigu is on my forehead and I can still hear the voice of my victims". Zanku still saying in weakly tone.

"That a Teigu". He says as his left-hand removes it from his forehead. "Your time of hearing voices is over now". He says to Zanku and causes him to laugh.

"You're right I can't hear anything. Before I go can you please tell me your name, young man?" Zanku asks in-kind weakly tone.

"My name is Tatsumi. Now Zanku, you can now Rest in Peace". He introduced himself to him then Zanku just smiles normally as tears fall from his eyes and he closed his eyes.

He stands up and he is walking to Nero, but he falls to the ground. "I'm too tired right now". He says as he saw Nero come out from the cloak. He is flying to him while his foot is holding his cloak. "Thank you, Nero". He says to him as he places the cloak on him to let him sleep.

Nero going to stay awake if someone comes by and attacks his partner in his sleep. He saw **Spectator** inside his partner hand. The only way to making sure no one gets it he put it inside his mouth.

He senses someone coming and he knows that is a Teigu user. He saw was a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. Her left hand is holding a scabbard and he knows that a Teigu.

"What happened here?" The girl asks herself as she saw Zanku on the ground defeat. She saw Tatsumi sleeping and top his head is Nero.

* * *

**A/N I change some of my words**

**Tatsumi face Zanku when he arrived at the Capital. That is Tatsumi's power to cancel Teigu power or the power is called the aura. He can only cancel if he touches the user or the Teigu and breaks their link. This ability lasts 30 minutes, but power Teigu is different.**

**Please review and follow **


	5. Ch3 Meeting Night Raid and Reunion

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Night Raid and Reunion**

Morning day at the headquarters of Night Raid, Tatsumi wake up and he is looking at the ceiling. Then he went back to sleeping then his eyes shocked open. He realized he is not at the Capital Center Square. 'What happened I remember I fall to the ground after being tired against Zanku and won?' He bends himself up. 'How did I get inside this room and where am I?" He asks himself.

He is looking around the room, he saw himself inside a bed with no chains on him, a desk with his backpack, his cape on the chair, he saw Nero is on his book, and he has something inside his mouth.

"Nero what do you have inside your mouth". He asks his small bird. Nero just flying to his partner and he landed in front of him when he opens his mouth. He saw the Teigu **Spectator** then Nero flying to his right shoulder. "I see you were keeping this safe". He asks of him as he nods his head to answer him.

He heard the door open and he saw was a girl with long black hair to him she is really beautiful. She is holding a tray has on it is soup, a cup of water, and bread. "I see you're waking". She says to him as she is walking to him. She gives him the tray as she sat down on the bed. "Please eat". She says to him in a kind tone and Nero flying down to the tray.

"Thank you". He says to her in a grateful tone. First, he gives Nero pieces of his bread and he starting the bread. Then he starts eating food. "The soup tastes good". He says as he is tasting the soup.

"Thank you I made the soup". She says to him in kind tone again.

"You're a good cooking". He says to her with a smile. She blushes a little on her cheek. "Can you tell me where am I?" He finally asks the question.

"You're in our headquarters, the Night Raid headquarters and my name is Akame". She answers and she introduced herself.

He drops his spoon. "Am I your prisoner?" He asks and his eyes are shaking for him to remember this group is assistance.

"No you're our guest and we have questions". She answers in kind tone to him with a smile and he believes her while his cheeks show little blush. She stands up from the bed. "When you're done eating I'll show you around".

"Okay". He says to her and the two finished their food. Nero flying to his right shoulder and he places his book back to his pouch. "My name is Tatsumi and his name is Nero". He introduced himself and his little bird. She nods her head to him. "Okay let go". He says to her and he follows her out of the room.

* * *

Akame show Tatsumi the Meeting Room has along with a table in the center with chairs surrounding it, at the back of the room is a throne-like chair and above it is a flag with what I presume to be Night Raid's symbol on it, a blackbird with red-eye. Nero is impressed they have a bird for their symbol. "You like the symbol, Nero?" Tatsumi asks him and he shows his right-wing to him.

"Okay next Area". She says to him as he continues follows her to the next Area. She shows him the training ground and he can tell someone was here before they got here. He saw the rod by the wall and the arrows didn't miss their target.

"Two of your members were here before we got here". He asks her and she just nods her head to him. He can tell by looking at it that these two members training hard every day. She impressed he knows already and she can tell he been training every day.

"Tatsumi next Area is the kitchen". She says to him and he still continuing follows her back inside then they're heading to the kitchen. "The members are in the kitchen eating and..." She says before they arriving at the kitchen door and she saw smoking coming out. "Someone burned the meat". She says in a serious tone in her voice.

'Her personal attitude just change'. He says to himself and he shows a freak out looking on his face. Nero is just fine.

He follows her into the kitchen and he saw a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She is wearing glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. She is using a small fan to blow the smoke from the stove. When he saw that woman his cheeks is blushing and he lost his focus.

"You burned the meat Sheele and I tell you don't cook any meat". Akame says to her in a serious tone and he regains his focus.

"Sorry, we were tired of waiting and I decided to cook something. I forgot I left the meat". Sheele says in an apologetic tone.

"We were waiting for you 30 minutes already and Sheele start cooking". A female voice shouts in an annoying tone.

He saw was a young girl of below-average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head, although on occasion it is free-flowing. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes.

"Did he really beat Zanku?" The young girl asks and she is looking at Tatsumi. "He doesn't look any kind of special to me". She says at the ending with an annoying tone.

'She is annoying one'. Tatsumi says to himself. Someone from behind him grabs his head and pull him to her breast. He is blushing again and he feels embrace from it.

"Don't be mean, Mine. We got two more from a small village and they give us a good result". A young woman says as she still holding his head.

"Leone let go of Tatsumi". Akame asks her best friend and she let go of him.

Tatsumi saw a young woman with short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

"What going on here? Is Mine being annoying again?" A male says and Tatsumi recognizes that voice coming outside of the kitchen.

"What was that Ieyasu?" Mine yelling at him and he comes inside the kitchen.

Ieyasu comes inside the kitchen to see the new recruit, but he can't believe it's him from his village. "Tatsumi, what're you doing here?" He asks in his happy tone.

Tatsumi was about to say something, but he saw someone come inside the kitchen and he knows too. "Ieyasu please stopping making Mine mad". A female voice says to him and she also saw the new recruit. "Tatsumi, why are you here". The girl is Sayo someone he knows from the village.

Tatsumi was about to say something. "Why? She is just being rude again. She is showing her sharp-tongued again. She was rude to me, but not to you". Ieyasu says to her uncaring tone about the pink hair girl.

"You need to get know her and she won't be rude to you". Sayo answers him.

"If you are so correct why is she so annoying!" Ieyasu says it out loud. Everyone in the room heard that and Mine walking to him with a tick mark on her forehead. The two turn this into an argument.

Nero felt annoyed from Ieyasu and he knows Tatsumi want to say something to his old friends. Nero flies to Ieyasu's forehead and he pecking it.

"That hurt you crazy bird!" Ieyasu is yelling at Nero with a tick mark on his forehead. Mine thinking he is cute. "I'm going to cooking you up for my dinner!" When he says something out aloud again, he and Mine turn another argument about Nero.

"Sorry Nero only does that when he gets annoyed by someone". He says to his friends the information about Nero.

"Tatsumi, you own this bird?" Ieyasu asks him and his childhood friend just nod his head. "Why you call him that? You should have called Mr. Bird or little bird". He says to his childhood friend and Nero heard that then his little bird flies to him and Nero landing on his head. "You see he like does..." Nero just pecking his head 10 times then he flies back to Tatsumi on his head.

"Like I said he gets annoying". He says to him and Nero shows his right-wing to them. "I got a question what happened to you, two? I haven't heard from you, two over a year now?" He asks his two friends in a serious tone.

"That one year change everything since we arrived at the Empire and join Night Raid?" Sayo says to him, but in her though. She knows Ieyasu and herself disappointed him, but mostly she disappointed him the most.

"What do you mean?" He asks and he finally gets answers.

"Before your question, we need you to answer us with a few questions". A woman voice says in a calm tone at the entrance of the kitchen.

He turns around he saw a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eye patch where her right eye used to be. She wears a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a mechanical right arm. "Who are you?" He asks her, but he is more interesting what happened to her right eye and her right arm.

"My name is Najend and I'm the boss of Night Raid. Let heading to the meeting room then we can eat". She introduced herself and gives orders in a calm tone.

* * *

The members and Tatsumi follow the boss to the Meeting Room then the boss sat on a throne chair. He saw Mine and Sheele on the left side, Akame and Leone are on the right side and his childhood friends are behind him. He notices Ieyasu and himself are the only males in the room.

"Can I ask a question?" He asks the boss and she nods her head. "Is Ieyasu and I are the only male member here?"

"Yes, that is correct". Najend said in a calm tone.

"Come on boss, we got one more member is a guy and you know him so long". Leone says to her in a teasing tone.

She is blushing and the members know why. If set for Tatsumi who is confused. "Who is he?" He asks in a curious tone.

"His name is Lubbock and he is the boss lover. He is a spy for us at Capital and he owns a bookstore. Did you run into a bookstore at the Capital?" Leone asks the new recruit.

"No. I only saw were people scared of the guards. I got my information about the Empire from a barman who owns a bar. He said the Emperor is a kid and who is control in shadow is the Prime Minister". He answers her.

"That is good to know. That maybe hopes for you yet". Leone says to him.

He was about to asks, but the boss wants to get down to business. "You can talk about that later. For now, Tatsumi can you explain to us how you defeat Zanku?"

"He used his **Spectator** ability is called Illusion Sight and I thought I saw Sayo. Then I chase him and I hug the person I thought. He about said I was thinking, but some reason he can't use his **Spectator** ability". He said to Night Raid members.

"What did you do?" Mine asks in a curious tone.

"He said when I hug him; I cancel his **Spectator** ability". He says to them and all have surprised looking if set for the boss. She is calmed when she heard that.

"Tatsumi you never told us you have this power before". Ieyasu says to him who become curious.

"I didn't know if I have this power. I found out when I face Zanku". He answers him.

"Your power can help us to change this world". The boss says to him in a calm tone.

"What do you mean?" He asks and he knows everything got serious now.

"We want to overthrow the Empire and to make the world a better place". The boss answer to him.

"Why would I say yes? After all, I don't think assassination means hero or something else". He says to her in a serious tone.

"That is correct". Akame says as she got his attention and he is calmed now. "We join this group to pay for our sins and one day we'll pay the bill".

He looks at the members of Night Raid who show serious looking than his friends who nod their head to him. Nero shows his head to him. "Nero, can we trusted them?" He asks his small bird. Nero shows his right-wing to him and knows what mean. "Okay, we're in". He says to the boss.

"Tatsumi, I got a question for you?" Sheele asks. He turns his head to her. "Why you ask your little friend?"

"Nero can sense things like people aura if I can trust them and some reason he can tell Zanku did his Illusion Sight on me". He answers and Nero show his right-wing again.

"He is a clever bird". Akame gives Nero a comment. He just flies to her and Nero landing on her head. "Tatsumi, Nero isn't going to pecking me?" She asks in a worried tone.

"No. The only reason he won't. He takes a liking of you, Akame". He says to her with a smile.

"Thank you. Nero is a cute one". Akame says to him and Nero shows his right-wing to her.

"But still I thinking you should call him, Mr. Bird or little bird". Ieyasu says with his arms crossed. Nero heard that and he flying to Ieyasu to pecking his forehead again. This time he did it really hard and Ieyasu falling to the ground. "Ow!" he shouts in pain then Nero flying back to Akame's head.

Mine is laughing. 'Nero is so cute and he going to be good had him around'.

"You still haven't learned your lesson". Sayo says to him. "Tatsumi has your training been good for you?"

"It has been good for me. I have been training nonstop since you two left". He answers her and he also shows disappoint look to her.

"How strong are you?" Leone asks and she wants to see him without his shirt.

"Since I was 4 till now. I have got even stronger". He answers her.

"What!" The Night Raid members shout at the same time even the boss who wasn't calmed when she heard that.

"It true I was abandoned since I was a baby. The Elder tells me I was strong when he found me and my book". He says a calm tone.

"Tatsumi, I'm sorry". Leone says in an apology tone to him.

"Is fine I got over a long time ago". He says to her in a kind tone.

"Anyway, can we see your power first hand?" The boss asks and he nods his head to her. "Let one of you want to test it out". She asks the members.

Akame steps forward and she shows her long katana Teigu. "Here pull out **Murasame** and be warning this sword will kill you". Everyone is worried about him.

His right-hand pull the sword's handle from the sheath and he saw a long katana. He also saw a dark aura around it then few second it was gone or vanished. "I don't see want the problem. This is just a normal long blade katana". He says to the members, he saw they have deadpanned looking. "Something I said?" He asks and he is still confused.

"That katana is one of the dangerous Teigu". The boss says and he is still confessed. "**Murasame** was known as **One Cut Killer: Murasame**. That katana can kill a living creature with a single cut".

"I see dangerous katana. Here your sword back Akame. He says and he gives the sword back to her.

"Thank you, Tatsumi". She put it back into the sheath and she can't sense the aura coming from the sword anymore.

"Do you have any other weapons Tatsumi?" The boss asks him in a calm tone.

"Yes, I do". He says and everyone heard his stomach rumbling. "Sorry, can we eat first?" He felt embrace again.

"Okay let eat". The boss said and she stands up from her seat. She is walking to him. But you do the cooking with Akame".

"What!" He shouts.

* * *

**A/N Once again I change some scene**

**Tatsumi and Nero are the two new members of Night Raid. Next chapter explains what happened to his childhood friends.**


	6. Ch4 Childhood Friend Stories

**Chapter 4**  
**Childhood Friend Stories**

Night Raid group heading to the kitchen, the members who are not cooking taking a seat and Nero is by the window when they arrive to wait for his food to make.

Tatsumi has learns a few things since he went into the kitchen about Akame. One Akame is the heading chef. The second she only cooks is meat nothing else. Third, he also learned about her, she eating ingredients mostly meat without everyone looking and he should be careful around her. Fourth he also learning about her, she has an endless stomach. Another thing he learns while he is cooking this group doesn't have any patience.

Tatsumi cut some fruit and place them on a plate then he gives to his teammates the fruit so they can eat something without giving him a problem. He gives a small bowl of fruit for Nero and he flies to the bowl. He starts eating his fruit.

After 30 minutes has passed, Tatsumi and Akame finish cooking with a lot of fried meat. Akame cooking soup with meat and she also pull out some bread too. They place the food on the table and their teammate starts eating.

Tatsumi starts to eat and he notices Akame is eating a lot of meat. "Akame, why you only just cooking meat?" Tatsumi finally asks the question.

"Meat is really good". Akame says to him while eating steak inside her mouth.

He understands why her personal attitude change when comes to meat. "I thinking I should help you out in the kitchen". He asks his request with a smile.

She is surprised and she didn't feel annoyed about it. Her cheeks are a little red. She put the steak on the plate. "I like that, Tatsumi". She says with a smile to making him a few embarrassing.

"Yes. You're welcome". He put his hand to his mouth to do a fake cough. Then he is looking at his childhood friend. "Ieyasu and Sayo what happened you two?" He finally asks that question and he wants some answer right alway.

Ieyasu saw his eyes as he wasn't a normal question. He wants the whole story after they left the village. "To start me and Sayo travel in the mountain after we left the village we got attack by bandits and we defeat them. We also train in the mountain about a month after we left then we continue our travel to the Empire. We save mercenaries from an Earth Dragon". Ieyasu says to start the story of how he and Sayo meeting Night Raid.

"Mercenaries you, two saving was part of the Revolution Army. That is a good thing you, two did". Najend says with a proud tone to Sayo and Ieyasu. Both felt happy when the boss said that.

Sayo continues the story, "we arrived at the Empire's cities and we both felt amazing from the view. We trying to enlist with the Empire Military, but they won't let us join. We decided trying other jobs tomorrow. I looking for a hotel to stay in and I left the money with Ieyasu. That was a big mistake". She glaring at him and he looks the other way.

"What happened to the money?" Tatsumi asks as he knows Ieyasu did something wrong.

"Ieyasu met me". Leone says as she raised her hand. "I kind of tell him I got connections and I need cash to help them to get in the military. But I tricked him and I take the money".

"I lost all our money on that day". Ieyasu says in a sad tone as he remembers that day when he met Leone. He didn't fall for words but mostly beauty and her breast. He is a sucker when he comes to meeting a beautiful woman without thinking about what happens next.

"If that happens to me, Nero would just peck me". Tatsumi gives Nero a comment. His small bird shows his right-wing to them.

"I guess that small bird is useful for does small details". Ieyasu says to Nero as he thinking that Nero isn't clever comes to big things.

The small bird heard that than flying to Ieyasu's head and he started to peck his head really hard. "Ow stopped". He screams in a pained voice. After Nero has done pecking his head, he just flying to Akame as he landed on her right shoulder and she gives him strawberry to eat.

"I was mad at him and we got no place to stay right now. We stay at the bridge then we met a wealthy girl named Aria. Who takes us to her mansion and met her parents. We thought we met a nice family, but we don't know their true nature". Sayo explains how they met the wealthy family after they lost the money to Leone.

Ieyasu continues, "We met Night Raid the next night. Sheele bisects the mother and Leone broke the neck of the father. We saw the storehouse inside was deceased and people were from the country. I put the end of Aria".

"I saw good potential in them to become an assassin with hard work and we teach them to become strong. Sayo and Ieyasu also have their own Teigu". Leone says in a proud tone about the two new members.

"I see". He says to her. 'I guess I'm not the only one who has a special weapon'. He says to himself as his right hand is touching his pouch.

Sayo continues, "I start training with Mine, who help me with more of my long-range and Leone help me with my close combat". Mine show a smirk on her face and Leone smiled big. "We also help Akame in the kitchen a few times now. I receive my Teigu called **L'Arc Qui Ne Faut** a bow and arrow type since this is the only one they have when we join them". She shows her bow Teigu.

"I guess the Teigu chose you, Sayo not you who chose it". He says to her. He knows she is a skilled archer. "What you mean by 'the only one'? Did Ieyasu receive his later?" He asks about how did Ieyasu get his Teigu.

"That is true I received my Teigu later, but mine was passed down by the person I respect". Ieyasu answers him with a proud tone.

"Who is he?" He asks in an interesting tone.

"His name is Bulat former soldier of the Empire and the former owner **Demon Armor: Incursio**, he was a great man". Najend says in a proud tone.

"I wish I met him". He says to the boss in a happy tone.

"Yes. He is going like you". Leone says to him in a teasing tone as he is confused. "He is gay". She shows her cheerful face to him and he just froze when he heard that.

"I felt the same way. I thinking he has a thing for me". Ieyasu says that as he starts to remember it. His hands are around himself as he starts to shake.

"What happened to him?" He returns back to normal as he finally asks the question.

"It happened on a mission. I was training under Mine and before that Sayo finished her training with her by going shopping in the Capital. Sayo and her getting along but she shows her sharp tongue to me and she said she is a genius sniper". Ieyasu says as Mine is next to him and she got mad. She just punches his left shoulder as he crying in pain.

Mine continues the story. "I'm a genius sniper and I shot The Prime Minister's cousin, Iokal with my beautiful Pumpkin". She says in a proud tone.

"Yes, I was with you at that time. Sayo was with Akame, Sheele, and Leone doing the time, but Bro was somewhere else who dealing with a guard sent by Esdeath and the Military send one of their soldiers which has Biological Teigu dog!" Ieyasu says in a mad tone. "When Bro came back he was in bad shape, he lost his left arm and right leg. We can't save him and he tells us was General Liver and girl has Biological Teigu dog that defeat him". He says as he pulls out **Incursio** sword from its scabbard. "I promised to myself I would have revenge for Bro and one day I'll surpass him".

"We got strong along the way. Ieyasu killsOgre **the Demon Imperial Police Captain** who was the one sent that person. Akame, Leone, and I kill one of his bribes, Gamal known as the **oil merchant** that helps him framed innocent people". Sayo explains the mission to him for getting revenge for Bulat.

"I see, thank you for telling me". He says as he standing up. "I'm going outside for some air". He says as he walks out of the kitchen while Nero flying behind him.

"I thought he would be proud of your works". Sheele says as the older members agreed too.

"That was my fault". Sayo says as everyone is looking at her. "Before the day we left, I promise to him, I would write to him when we getting to the Empire and I would tell him our stories by mail, but I never got the chance to write to him. This is the first time I broke a promise to him".

The members remember before the boss show up in the kitchen. He shows a disappointment look to them, but they believe Sayo was the one who disappointed him the most. Leone was about to stand up, but Akame beat her to it.

"I'm going to talking to him". Akame says as she left the kitchen with everyone looking at each other. They notice Akame hasn't finished her meal and she didn't grab Tatsumi's food.

* * *

**A/N Once again I change some scenes again.**

**This chapter what happened to Tatsumi's childhood friend. **  
**Tell me what you thinking. **  
**Tatsumi is closed to Sayo in the villages. They keep their promise to each other.**  
**Please review and follower**


	7. Ch5 Promise

**Chapter 5**  
**Promise**

Tatsumi is outside of the headquarters and it's nighttime. He walks to the cliff as he is looking at the stars. Nero is on his head. 'I thought Sayo would always keep her promise to me?' He says to himself and he starts to remember that day.

* * *

**Flashback**

At the forest on a snowy day, Tatsumi is doing his pushups without his shirt and he passed a hundred. He stopped at two hundred and he sits under a lone tree. "Rest few minutes then back to training". He says as a white towel on his head and he removes the towel.

"Tatsumi, you need to rest more than a few minutes and you need to stay warming too". Sayo said to him as her cheeks are red. 'His upper body is good sight'.

"Thank you for the tower, Sayo. You're going to leave tomorrow with Ieyasu?" He asks her as she just nods to his answer. "I wish I can come". He said in a sad tone as he really wants to come with them.

"Don't worry Tatsumi when I get to Empire I'll write to you every day". Sayo says to him with a smile to cheer him and give him little hope.

"You pinky promises?" He asks her as he shows his pinky finger to her. She shows her pinky finger; places them together as the two promise to each other.

He continues his pushups as she sitting on his back to give him a challenge, but that didn't stop him. Even since he was abandoned the two were close and they never broke a promise to each other.

"Sayo is Tatsumi with you". Ieyasu said as he is running to them. He saw her on his back. "Sayo, you should found a huge log or a bolder will give him challenge not you by sitting on him".

Tatsumi stopped his pushups as Sayo steps on the ground and she is walking to him. "Thanks for the advice. But I don't need your help". She said to him as she punches to his face hard to send him to the near tree as the snow on top falls on top of him and he is cover in snow. Tatsumi can't help to laugh. She just wants to be alone with him before she leaves with Ieyasu.

* * *

**Ending of flashback**

"Tatsumi finally found you". Akame says as she got his attention and she walking to him.

"Akame what're you doing here?" He asks her as she sits next to him.

"I was worried about you". She says to him as he felt happy she was worried about him. "Why were so disappointing in Sayo?" She asks her question.

He has a feeling she is going to asks that question between Sayo and himself. "Back to the village Sayo and I are close to each other. We kept our promise to each other every time by hunting, training, and looking into the star together some night before heading home. I felt like someone would stay by my side forever". He answers with a happy tone, but he can't fool her. She can tell it is a sad tone.

"I see. It was hard for you to trust her again when you two promise each other after she and Ieyasu left the village". She says to him as she noticed tears coming from his eyes. The only thing she can think of, her hands grab his cheek and turn to face her. "I promise to you, I'll save you from your loneliness". She says to him with a smile.

"Thank you, Akame". He says to her with a happy tone as she can tell now it was a happy tone then she pulls him close to hug him.

The two didn't know the other members are watching them if set for Nero, who notices them before Akame promise.

"I want to talk to him, but Onee-Chan talking to him later". Leone says to them. She notices Sayo is leaving. "Sayo, where are you going?"

"I'm heading to my room". Sayo says in a sad tone as she left to head to her room. Her regret was didn't send any letter to him when she and Ieyasu join Night Raid.

Mine really wants to talk to Tatsumi about Sayo. She was about to step out, but Ieyasu grabs her right arm. "Ieyasu want are you doing?" Mine is yelling at him.

"Listen I know you want to talk to Tatsumi about Sayo, but you need to understand both sides are hurt in this problem". Ieyasu says to her as they remember her promise to him.

They're wondering how they can help Sayo with Tatsumi to repair their relationship. But only time can tell.

* * *

A month passed, the Nigh Raid learns from Akame that Tatsumi's power to cancel Teigu power lasts 30 minutes then the aura power return back. The boss is wondering if his power can save them from 'her'.

Doing that month he spends most of his time with Akame. He does morning exercise every morning as long they not doing mission or training with others. She also helps him with his sword skills and he can't even beat her even once. Tatsumi being with Akame make him happy for a very long time.

Doing the kitchen she tells the members she only wants Tatsumi with her in the kitchen from now on. He is happy he can spend more time with her doing her day off, but he needs to watch the ingredients before Akame eating them. The team doesn't understand why. They thought she just wants someone won't annoy her by stealing the ingredients. But the Boss knows the answer but she keeps her smile and her answer to herself. She felt happier if he is in the kitchen with her, but she keeps that to herself.

He is cooking lunch by himself as she is sitting crossing from him. He is cooking a lot of meat and she is smiling at the meat. She not stealing the ingredients from him, but she wants a taste of his cooking right now. "Tatsumi can you let me have a taste". Akame asks him with Nero on her head.

"Akame can you waiting till I finished making lunch". He answers her while cutting meat as she just shakes her head and Nero is still on her head. He knows she really wants to eat, but he has a backup plan for her. "Here Akame, I made a rolled sandwich". He shows the sandwich on the plate. "Akame, you can eat this while waiting for me". He says as he pushes the plate to her.

"Thank you, Tatsumi". She says to him as she starts eating the sandwich. She is enjoying the sandwich as he can continue cooking.

The other members seeing Tatsumi is handing Akame's eating habits really will. While the boss still keeping her secret smile from them. He finished cooking and they can finally each lunch in peace, but Akame is begging for more food. He just gives his food to her.

"Tatsumi can you show us your weapon?" Najend asks him while eating the salad.

"Okay, boss". He says to her as he hopes someone would ask him about his weapon he used Zanku.

"Boss, can I test his weapon?" Mine asks as she wants to see if he is special, but the other members wondering can he survived against Mine.

"Okay". The boss responds to her. She is thinking he could be the key to help them in this war.

* * *

The Night Raid is on the training area, Tatsumi and Mine are crossing from each other. She places her metal case on the ground and she pulls out a gun. "This is my Teigu **Roman Artillery: Pumpkin in Pumpkin Sniper Barrel**". Mine says in a proud tone.

"**Sniper mode** is trying to hit Tatsumi in one shoot". Ieyasu says in a worried tone.

"Don't worry too much, Ieyasu. She is not going to used **Pumpkin Long Barrel**". Leone says in a teasing tone to him.

"Don't give her any idea Sis! She shot the top of my hair off and I almost lost my head". Ieyasu shouting at Leone and he knows Mine not going to hold back. He wishes Bro was here do the test not her.

"I'll tell one thing. My **Pumpkin** uses my spirit energy as ammunition and fires it in a concentrated shockwave. In other words the level of danger I'm in. The greater my Pumpkin becomes. And you won't come any closed to my beautiful **Pumpkin**". Mine explains to him in he won't have any chance of winning.

"Thanks for the advice". He says to her as he pulls out his book from his pouch. His teammate wants to see his weapon that defeats Zanku, but they weren't expecting a book. "Here we go". He says while his book starts to float and surrounds with a dark and red aura around it then he pulls out his broadsword.

"I never saw that before". Leone says with her arms are crossing below her breast.

"Yes". The boss says in a calm voice by looking at that book and sword. 'I wonder this is the report about that mystery group work with the Empire'. She says to herself while her right hand under her chin as her elbow on top of her left hand as her arm is next to the breast.

"Nero is that the sword he used to defeat Zanku?" Akame asks the small bird who is on her head as he shows his right-wing to her. "Let see what Tatsumi can do in long ranger fight". She says to him and again he shows his right-wing to her. He also wants to see that too. He also senses high spirit energy from Mine.

"Let see if you can stop my blast". Mine says while her gun-type is charging and she pulls the trigger. To unreleased a blast heading straight to Tatsumi.

'Let see if I can do that'. He says to himself. The blast coming close to him and both of his hand is holding the handle. He is lifting the blade up then he cut the blast with the edge of his sword. The blast energy is gone and the only thing left is a quark on the ground where he cut it. 'Yes, I know it would do that'. He says to himself and his right-hand lifts his sword up then he places it on his shoulder. The crossguard on his right shoulder. "Mine are we done?" He asks her.

"We're not done!" Mine yelled at him and she opens the metal case to change her gun-type. "Here is my **Pumpkin Long Barrel**. Tired to cut this one if you can and get ready I won't hold back". She says in a warning tone. Her gun-type is powering up.

"You see Sis; you have to give her an idea". Ieyasu is complaining to her.

"I thought she didn't listen". Leone trying to act innocent, but Mine listened to them while she thought of that idea.

'Tatsumi please be careful'. Sayo says to herself as she is worried about him.

"Take this!" Mine said to him and she pulls the trigger to unreleased a strong blast heading straight for him, but he not moving.

'This is it for me. I won't come back to the village'. He says to himself as he knows if he tries to slice now the blast still hits him. 'No! I won't give up!' He says in a determined tone to himself and both of his hands on the handle then he places his blunt sword on his right side. The blast comes close to him, he swings his blunt sword, blasts heading straight to the flat of the blade, and he sends the blast back to her.

'What!' Mine says to herself as she is surprised and she saw him using the flat of his sword. She saw her energy blast is heading back to her with extra speed too. 'It comes back to me. I don't have time to dodge it'.

"Mine!" Sheele screams her partner's name.

At the same time, Ieyasu just starts running as he pulls out his sword from his scabbard. He is in front of Mine and he places his blade on the ground with his right hand holding the handle. He shouts the name of his Teigu to active it, "**Incursio**!" The members-only saw was smoked in front of the two who were going to be hit by the blast.

"What just happened?" he says to himself as he is looking at his blade. 'I know this blade can slice through a blast, but while the flat can reflect. I didn't know my blade can do that'. He saw smoking come from where Mine was. 'Oh no, I am dead now'. He said to himself and he is running to her. Mine are you okay?" He asks worried tone as he hopes she is not hurt from that attack.  
He saw the smoke come clear, but he saw was full body armor, the person is holding a halberd-like weapon and that person is in front of Mine. "Who are you? And where you came from?" He is shouting while he points his blunt sword at this person.

"Tatsumi stand down". The boss says to him in an ordering tone.

"Who is this person?" He asks while pointing his blade down.

"That is Ieyasu inside **Incursio armor**". The boss answers him while walking to him and the other heading straight to them. She is looking at his blunt sword, 'He can slice the blast with the edge, but with a strong blast he reflects with the flat of the blade'.

"Ieyasu is that you and Mine are you okay?" He asks making sure the two are not hurt from that attack.

Ieyasu answers, "Yes Tatsumi, I'm okay". His halberd-like weapon just vanished. "This armor is called **Demon Armor: Incursio** and the weapon I just used is called **Neuntote**". He deactivates the armor to show himself as he is holding his sword.

"Ieyasu…" Mine says his name to getting attention. "Thank you for saving me". She said in kind tone while showing red on her cheeks.

"You're welcome. I guess you're going to respect me now, genius sniper". Ieyasu says to her with his eyes closed. He didn't saw her left foot stump on his right feet.

"You know how to spoil a moment!" Mine is yelling at him and while everyone is laughing at him. She is heading straight to Tatsumi and she is looking at him. "I guess you do have good potential". He is happy to hear that. "I'm sorry the first time we met. I guess you're special".

"Maybe you're right". He says while return sword back to his book. "I don't think so even with my power". He pulls of **Spectator** from his pocket he gives it to the boss and he just left the area without saying a word.

"Something I said to him?" Mine asks in a confused tone.

Sayo answers her, "I guess Tatsumi thinking his power isn't special". The older member is looking at her with a puzzle looking on their faces. "Something the elder said to him before he left bothers him right now".

Mine is shocking when she heard that, "I didn't mean his power".

Sheele gives her though, "We thought only power can change the world".

The member is looking at each other and they're thinking the same thing. They got a secret weapon can help them but never thought of his feelings. How can they make up for Tatsumi? "Everyone wants to volunteer?" The boss asks the members.

Akame stepped forward. "I'll talk to him. Boss let me taking him somewhere we can relax for a week?" The female member getting too much surprised by her if set for the boss and she knows why.

The boss answer, "Okay Akame on I'll grant your request hopes She is happy to hear that from her. She asks Nero taking her to Tatsumi and the little bird nods his head to her.

'I can't ignore this feeling in my heart'. She says to herself. She follows him inside where is Tatsumi.

The member is looking at her with puzzled looking. "I guess you, all didn't notice'. The boss says to them and they still have a puzzle looking on their faces. "She is falling for him". The boss says in a calm tone.

Sheele felt jealous, she want to make Tatsumi feel okay again, Leone is kind of sad, but she is happy her best friend find love, Mine want to make up what she said to him, but she hoping Akame asks him to forgive her, and Sayo felt sad and jealous to Akame now. Ieyasu is really jealous of Tatsumi now.

* * *

Tatsumi is inside his room on his bed with his book next to him while he is looking at his village's unique idol of their god. 'Now I wish I didn't leave the villages and didn't show me this book. I wish didn't have this power'.

* * *

**Flashback**

Half-year they haven't heard from Sayo or Ieyasu, but Tatsumi hasn't lost hope. The next month the Elder takes the black book to his training spot and he knows is time. He saw Tatsumi doing a pull-up on the tree branch and he heard him almost reach 1,000 pull-ups. He can't believe what he is seeing right now. He saw him doing push-ups on a low tree, but now a tall tree all the way to the top. He calls him to come down and Tatsumi landing on his feet.

"What is it?" He asks and he never saw that book before.

"Tatsumi, this book was with you when you were abandoned on that day". The Elder said and he can't believe what he is hearing right now.

"Why you give me this now?" He asks the Elder in a shaking tone.

"I explain I show the Lord this book and he told me to tell you was 'one day you're going to save the world'. The Elder said to him.

"How can I save the world and I don't know the reason why I was abandoned". He said to him.

"Tatsumi, I believe you can save the world and your two friends believe in you too. I know the whole village believes in you too. Just like me, Tatsumi". He said to with a smile on his face.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

He heard a knock from his door. "Who is it?" He asks in a sad tone.

"Tatsumi is me, Akame and Nero. We're coming in". She says as she opens the door. Nero flying in front of him and she is sitting next to him on the bed. "Are you okay?" She asks in a worried tone.

He answers her, "I'm not sure anymore". He is looking at his small bird. "Nero did you made the right chose?" His small birds flying top his head and start peck it really hard. "Ow! Okay, I just want to ask you". He says in pain tone and his small bird stopping pecking him.

Akame asks, "You felt loneliness again?" She wants to keep her promise to him on that day when felt lost. He just nods his head to her. She grabs his right hand and places it to her chest to let him feel her heart beep. He feeling her heart is beeping fast. "Tatsumi I did promise you on that day, I promise to you, I'll save you from your loneliness and I really care about you". She says to him with tears falling from his eyes.

He understands she doesn't want him to alone again. He removes his hand from her chest and places his hands around her pull closed to give her hug. "I'm sorry to Akame. That you were worried about me". He says to her and he is holding her really tight. "I really do care about you, Akame. I don't want to see you crying again, Akame. I promise I would stay by your side till forever". He says to her as she is looking at him now. She just kisses him on the lips with her eyes closed and he was surprised by that.

She is looking at him with red blushing cheeks. "Thank you, Tatsumi". She says to him and she stands up from the bed. He was about to say something to her. "Tatsumi, you, me and Nero are heading somewhere for a week". She left to get ready to leave.

He was frozen for a few minutes. 'A week just me and Akame alone with Nero just tag long'. He says to himself. Nero just pecks his head and he got the message. He just grabs his book, his backpack, and his cape. Nero is flying next to him.  
He meeting Akame in the front entrance, she has a travel bag and her right hand is holding Katana. "We're ready to go". He says to her.

"Okay follows me". She says to him and they left the base together.

The two didn't know their teammate is seeing them without saying a word. Only Nero notices them. "Are you sure a week is okay?" Leone asks the boss.

"Yes, why?" The boss answer and she doesn't understand why Leone is worried.

Leone answers her, "Who is going to cook the food now?"

"Don't worry Leone. Me, Sayo and Ieyasu are doing the cooking while they're gone in a week". Sheele answers while raising her right hand.

Leone and the Boss are looking at each other worried she'll burn the meat, but they got the other and they can watch her in the kitchen. They hope she doesn't cook every meal while they're gone in this whole week. Ieyasu doesn't mind the cooking and he is happy Nero is gone. Sayo really wants to make up with Tatsumi over-promise they made but isn't the time for that. She needs to do her job first then making up with Tatsumi again. Mine hopes Akame can talk to Tatsumi on behalf.

* * *

**A/N Once again making some changes on this chapter**

**I place Akame that if Tatsumi feeling loneliness again, she'll save him from that. The others will keep his promise to him as well. He'll also keep his promise to them as well. He'll trust Sayo again in the future chapter.**  
**The second flashback came from the first chapter of the story. **

**The next chapter is Tatsumi and Akame alone together. Only Nero can come with them. I'm planning something for them in that chapter.**

**Please follow my story and Review my story **


	8. Ch6 Together

**Chapter 6**  
**Together**

At the forest ten miles always from headquarters, Akame taking Tatsumi to the forest and she is happy right now. To be alone Tatsumi without the other around and have only Nero for a witness. To show him how much she loves him.

They only rest 5 miles away from the headquarters it was getting dark. Akame can find food so easy without any problem and Tatsumi found out she is a wild child. Tatsumi doesn't mind if she getting more for herself. He felt happy for a very long time since his two friends left the village. The two sleep inside the tent and Nero sleeping on top of the tent.

"Akame are we closed now? We have been walking another 5 miles since we last rest". Tatsumi asks while Nero is rest on his head.

"Don't worry Tatsumi, we're here". Akame answers as she stopped to let Tatsumi see the view.

He saw came to a clearing in the forest. The clearing contained a small lake with a waterfall running into it. Different types of flowers surrounded the lake and small boulders surrounded the flowers. "What an amazing view?" He said to her.

"Yes". She answers to him as she drops her katana and her bag to the ground. She starts to remove her red tie as she removes her top. He is going to ask her what she wants to do next, but he saw remove her skirt and she is wearing a white bikini.

"What are you doing?" He asks while still staring at her from head to toes. 'She so beautiful'. He can't help to smile, but he looking at her modest bust the most.

She is walking to the lake. "I'm going for swimming". She says as her legs are inside the lake. "Come on Tatsumi join me". She says with a smile.

"Okay". He says with a smile as he removes his backpack, cape, brown belt with his book, and his upper shirt. She is staring at him.

'Wow'. She thought of his upper body as she is blushing red. She saw him walking to the lake. She is in front of him as she places her hands around him and Tatsumi though she was hugging, but she pulls him in the lake with a big splash.

He says to her was 'Akame'. He is surprised she did that as she is smiling at him.

As she answers to him? "We got a whole week off. Let forget about and other things right now. All I want is to get to know you now and have fun". He can believe he is hearing from her and the only thing he did he just nods his head to her. She believes is time to tell him her true feelings for him.  
"Tatsumi, I love you". She says with a warming smile.

He can't believe he is hearing from her, but his heart is pumping fast for a long time. He is looking at her with a smile. "I love you too, Akame". He says to her as he places his hands around and pulls her closed to him.

She is happy to hear that from him as she felt his hands holding her tight with lust in his eyes and it telling her. He isn't letting go anytime soon. She just started kisses him on the lips with love passion as they move their tongue. He places his left hand on her rear as he is squishing it and she isn't rejecting his touches.

Nero is on a tree branch as he been watching them since they got here. In this scene, he can think of one thing only is 'young love'.

* * *

At headquarters, after Tatsumi, Akame, and Nero left the team for their vacation. The team is at the kitchen going to eat dinner, but Sheele cooking the meats and it got burn again. She is worried about Akame, but she forgot Akame is not in the base right now. Sayo and Ieyasu are doing the cooking now, but he needs to go hurting and everyone going too late for him when he gets back. Sayo is making soup and salad for the team while the boss, Leone, Mine, and Sheele are waiting.

Leone is finally asking the questions, "Boss why you didn't say anything about Akame having a crush on him".

Najend is calming to answer, "Why would I say that. You're going to teasing her about it". She knows Leone very well.

Mine asks, "How did you know about her crushing on him?" She felt a little jealous.

Najend answers her, "She has been helping him with his sword training and he didn't annoy her about eating the food. The much clear was she ask only Tatsumi to help her in the kitchen from now on".

Leone said, "I see". Then she is looking at the pink hair and got an idea. "Come on Mine don't be jealous you still have Ieyasu". She says in a teasing tone.

Mine is yelling at her, "What! Nothing is going on between me and that pervert!" She hasn't forgiven him since Ieyasu walking in her room in her underwear and he didn't forgive her for almost blowing his head off doing that mission. "We're not like that!"

Leone's arms are around her head and her legs are on the table, "You keep telling yourself that and is kind of cute when acting like this Mine". The pink is going to yelling at her again, but Leone is still teasing her about her and Ieyasu.

Sheele asks, "Sayo, you said your village Elder said something to Tatsumi before he left the village still bother him".

The older members are curious about this too and the room becomes silent while Sayo places the soup in five bowls. Sayo knows she is going to explain to them and she explains that the Elder of the village talking to her before the day she and Ieyasu left the village. She explains the Elder of the village show Tatsumi's book to the Lord the leader of the Path of Peace. 'He said to her 'One day you're going to save the world'.

"That why he thought he wasn't special. A word like that will put too much pressure". Mine says as she is thinking about what she said to Tatsumi.

Leone says to her, "Yes". She pulls Mine's head to her chest. "Don't worry too much. Akame will cheer him up". She saw her smile on her face.

"I'm back". Ieyasu says as he is walking in the kitchen with a bag of meat. He saw Leone is hugging Mine to her chest. "Did I missing something good?"

Mine wants to hit him right now, but Sayo beat her to it. "You're so annoying!" She yelled at him as she punches to his face to send him flying to the wall.

"He got so annoying since Nero left". Mine says to the female members and they agreed with her. "But Nero will come back and he'll peck him again". They agreed to that one too.

Sayo grabs the bag of meat and she starts cooking. Ieyasu is seeing stars then a few minutes he joins them at the table. But on everyone's mind what are Tatsumi and Akame doing right now.

* * *

Akame was hunting for a Danger Beast for dinner and Tatsumi is looking for fruit. He found a different type of fruit and when he got back Akame is cooking an Evil bird. She is eating it, she throws a piece to him, and he starts eating the meat.

The sky is now night time, shirtless Tatsumi making the tent and Akame is sitting on the branch watching Nero is making his nest above the tree where is the tent. She gives Nero a small price of apple if he gets hungry. He shows his right-wing to her for saying 'thank you'.

"Akame tent is ready?" Tatsumi calls her as she dropped down to the ground and she landing on her feet, but the wind blows her skirt up to let him see Akame white panties. He is blushing red as he walking inside the tent as he removes his shirt.

Akame walks inside the tent and she smiled at him. "Tatsumi you don't need to be nervous. We're lovers now". She says to him as he nods his head to her. She starts to remove her clothes. The only thing left is her white underwear. He saw her modest bust as he was about to say something to her, but she jumps on top of him. He lost his balance as he landing on his back. He felt more nervous than before. He was fine in the lake, but somehow he felt different for him. She has an idea to come him down and help regain his lust again for her.

"Tatsumi just relaxes we have time and if you like you can touch me even more". She says in seduction tone as she places her hands are around his head to pull him to kiss him on the lips as they're moving their tongue in a passionate kiss. His right-hand pull her bra up then his hand's arm around her to hold tight. Her breast is touching his chest as his left hand is squeezing her rear again like in the lake. As they're done kissing and she sat on top of him. She put her bra back in place.

"Akame is something wrong?" He asks her as he thought they going to do more. She just lied down on him.

"You're too impatient my Tatsumi. Don't worry we're going to do it soon". Akame whispers into his ear. He responds by kissing her as he holding her really tight again and he won't let her go.

* * *

The next day, Akame makes wood swords for them to practice while Tatsumi goes hunting with Nero. He found boar type Danger Beast and he kills it with his sword. When he got back to camp, he starts cooking it as she smells the cooking. He gives her a piece and she starts eating. After lunch, they practice with the wooden sword as for Nero, who is watching them at his nest. They've five matches against each other, but Tatsumi still can beat her.

The sky now is nighttime the three are watching the stars. Akame is sitting on his lap and Nero is on his head. The three agreed one thing is right here and now is the perfect spot just looking at the stars to forget something right now.

'Akame, this trip of ours helps me to forget just happens to me since I arrived at the Empire. Tomorrow I'm going to ask you to take our relationship to the next level'. He says to himself. He places his arms around her as he places his head on top of her right shoulder to continue watching the stars.

* * *

On the third day, Akame and Tatsumi are hunting together in the forest while Nero is above them and he is flying. They got a lot of meat and herbs to help them in battle. They're heading back to camp. The two were silent since they went hunting and last night was just sleeping together nothing else.

Tatsumi was thinking to himself, 'We got the food we need and I haven't got the courage to say to her yet. That is no more thinking right I'm going to ask her right and now'. He just stopped as she noticed he isn't moving and she turn around.

Akame asks, "Something wrong Tatsumi? Why did you stop?"

Tatsumi answers her, "Akame, I want to take our relationship to the next level".

Akame smile, "I want to tell you that when we getting back to camp". She walks to him. "I glad we thinking the same thing". She gives him a kiss on the lips for a few minutes in love passion. "Let go Tatsumi". He just smiled at her.

When they arrived at the camp, Akame starts cooking the meat and Tatsumi gives Nero applies to eat. She finished cooking the meat as they start eating their dinner. The two enjoyed the dinner together with a smile on their face.

Tatsumi is inside the tent sitting without his shirt and Akame come inside the tent to see his upper body as she still blushing red when saw his upper body. She is sitting crossing from him as her hands are going to remove her shirt but Tatsumi grabs her hand.

"Akame let me do it". He said to while blushing red on his cheek. She nods her head to him then she lied down on the sheet. He is on top of her as he gives her a passionate kiss and she joins in by moving her tongue with his tongue. Her arms are around his neck.

He is looking at her, he unzipped her black skirt and he removes it he saw white panties. Next, he did he remove her red tied from her shirt then he brings her shirt up above her white bra. Then he brings it up, his right is squeezing her left breast and he is licking her right nipple.

"Tatsumi, this feels so good". Akame says as her cheeks are still red. He is licking her neck as his right-hand goes inside her white panties to touch her womanhood then his right removes her panties. He is licking her right ear.

"Akame, I want to see it". He says to her as Akame just nods to him. He starts to lick her womanhood; his hands moved her legs up as the liquid comes out from her womanhood. His arms are under her legs, his hands are massaging her breasts as he is still licking it. He is hearing from Akame is panting as her hands are holding the sheet On the tight.

All their clothes have been removed and the two are naked. He is between her legs and he is ready for more. "Akame, I'm going to do it". He says it to her.

She asks, "You are sure? I don't mind taking over?"

He answers with a smile, "I can do this because I love you, Akame".

She says to him with a smile too, "Okay Tatsumi my love".

He pushes his manhood inside her womanhood and its breeding. He pushing it inside and he notices she is in pain. "Did I hurting, Akame?"

Her eyes show tears as she answers, "No I'm finding let keeping going".

He got his answer from her as his hips are moving while her legs are wrapping around him and her hands are holding his shoulders. In a few minutes, her hands let go of his shoulders. His hands are holding her hands and he gives her again a love passionate kiss.

Her breast is moving up and down, his hip starts to move faster while holding her up as her arms are around him. He brings her close to each other; his chest is touching her breasts. Next, he turns her around, her hands are on the sheet, knees are on the sheet, his hands are holding her hips, and he is moving really fast. Then he pulls up again, but he is on his lap and he moving her up and down for a few minutes. He brings her back down again in the same position, but his hands holding her shoulders as his hips are moving fast. Next, he turns her around, her hands are on the sheet, her legs wrapped around him again, as he is seeing her breast is moving up and down. He finally reaches the pointing, lied down on top of her and both are panting.

"Tatsumi that was amazing". She says to him as he didn't respond back to her. She noticed he is fast asleep. She just smiled at him, her left hand is around him, she bending up gentle while holding him, her right-hand grabs the blanket to cover them, as she bent back down gently.

"Tatsumi, I love you, I'll keep my promise and I'll stay by your side till forever too". She whispers to his ear as she fell sleeping while her arms are around him.

* * *

In the morning day at a canyon, five miles from Tatsumi, Akame, and Nero spot a man is wearing a white, hooded cloak is fastened at the front with three buttons. His right hand is holding a book like Tatsumi, but the color is dark, has blue marks on front and the back with a three-leaf clover.

"My ancestor believes used Teigu and Grimoire together, but the first Emperor believes it was too powerful for one person used. Now I'm here to do what my ancestor started by sealing a Teigu inside this Grimoire and I know which Teigu I picking". He pulls out papers that have wanted with the picture of Akame. "**Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame** your Teigu is going to be the perfect prize for my master. If I fail my master will finish what I left for him.

* * *

**A/N This chapter has to changes a few things too.**  
**This stories writing doing my free time. I'll continue to write it till I reach chapter I stopped. I'll decide if I want to continue the chapter or write the new story after Akame Ga Kill! Zero Anti-Teigu**

**This is the first chapter of three for their vacations. This is my first lemon scene for Tatsumi and Akame. I hope I did a good job on that.**  
**This mystery person is the only one can seal a Teigu inside Grimoire, but he doesn't work for Empire only to his master.**

**Mine mad at Ieyasu from Akame Ga Kill Episode 3 when Tatsumi walking in Mine's room.**

**Please review and follow**


	9. Ch7 Sealed Teigu in Grimoire

**Chapter 7**  
**Sealed Teigu in Grimoire**

Morning day, Tatsumi starts to wake up as he felt something is around his wrist. When he opens his eyes he saw he was his lover, Akame. He starts to remember last night with Akame. 'I can't believe we did it last night'. He says to himself.

He also remembers what Akame whisper to his ear last night. 'Tatsumi, I love you, I'll keep my promise and I'll stay by your side till forever too'.

'Thank you, Akame'. He says as he kisses her forehead. He was about to give up, but her hands bring him back down. "Good morning, Akame I didn't mean to wake you up". He says to her as he and she are looking at each other.

"Good morning, my Tatsumi can you please give me some more pressure again". She says with a smile as she said the last part in a seduction tone to him. She places her hands around his neck to bring close to his ear. "Please my Tatsumi is morning time and it's time for you to give me my breakfast". She says again in a seduction tone.

He is blushing red from her words as he did what his lover told him to do. First, he did, he give her a passionate kiss for a few minutes. Then he starts to kiss her chin, her neck, and his hands are fondling her breasts. He reaches to her breast his hands still fondle them and he is licking each nipple. She is moaning and she knows what her favorite besides foods is making love with Tatsumi.

Akame is seeing him licking her left breast and she said to him, "Tatsumi we can continue later". She says to him as he responds by kissing her on the lips with more passion than the last one as he brings her up slowly when he places his hands around her waist to hug her as his left hand is touching her rear.

After a few minutes, the lovers got their clothes on as they felt a nice breeze of the wind past them. Tatsumi cooking breakfast with a lot of meat and he saw his lover appetite hasn't changed even making love last night or little in the morning, but he doesn't mind that at all. He gives his small bird small pieces of apples for his breakfast. He is happy right now more than before.  
"Akame how far is this forest goes?" He asks his lover.

She answers, "Dare is canyon beyond the forest and I never been that far before".

"Do you want to take a looking? We got three more days left now?" He asks her as he is on his feet while showing his right hand to her with a smile.

"Okay". She answers him as her right hand on his hand then he pulls her up slowly. "That sounds like a good plan to me". She says with her eyes closed and a smile. Nero flying to her left shoulder as he shows his right-wing to them.

In a few minutes, they got everything packed and they're heading to the canyon. The big question is what waiting for them at that canyon.

* * *

At Night Raid headquarters in the kitchen, Sheele did the cooking, but she burns the meat again. Sayo making sandwiches for breakfast as the members are eating the sandwiches. "Sheele, you need to stop cooking". Sayo says to her in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry". Sheele says in an apologetic tone. "You were practice in the morning and everyone lost their patients. So I decide to cook and I forgot the meat again". She still apologizes to her.

Mine says, "Sometimes was a good idea Akame here or not in the kitchen". Everyone is looking at her. "I mean she cooked the food without a problem and she steals food for her endless stomach and the only one can handle is Tatsumi".

Najend says, "I see what you meaning Mine". She is eating her sandwiches. "She has changed little since Tatsumi show up". The older members agreed with her.

"I can believe Tatsumi got popular so quickly". Ieyasu says in a complaining tone as everyone is looking at him. "Every girl in our village taking like to him because he is strong and his only interest was Sayo. After we left and he here now, he is getting more popular with every girl in our group. Can someone tell me why I'm not popular with girls here or at the Capital, I taking Lubbock advice on how to getting popular".

"I see Lubbock give you advice with girls". Leone says in blink looking. "Sorry boss, but I'm going punish him for that". She says to her as the Boss just nods to her with blushing on her cheek for being embarrassed by her lover. "Besides you're popular with someone you know". She says with a smirk on her face.

Ieyasu felt happy, "Who is this, someone? I need to know right now?" He is hoping one the older girls like Sheele or Leone herself.

"Yes our own Genius Sniper, Mine". Leone says in a happy tone.

His and her heads are red now from her, "We're not like that at all!" They shout at the same time as the two are looking at their teammates, they're quite as they're eating their sandwiches then the two looking at each other for few seconds then looking always.

"Why should I like her and her sharp tongue". He says annoying tone.

"What was that Ieyasu!" She shouts as throws her cup to his head as he falls down to the floor.

Leone stands up from the table, "I'm done eating and time for me heading to the Capital". She says in a cheerful tone as she is heading to the door.

Najend says, "Leone don't think about go inside Tatsumi's room for his money". She stopped as she is sweating. "Or else you feel his wrath".

"Come on Boss I know that". She says an innocent voice as she turns around, but Leone not fooling anyone. "Fine, you got me and Nero just going to tell him who steals his money. I'm in big trouble anyway even he is in a relationship with my best friend now". She returns back to her chair.

"We know how good Nero sense from Tatsumi, but Ieyasu knows that the most". Sayo says as female members agreed while Ieyasu feeling down by hearing that as he is still on the floor and he also remembers does pain on his head.

* * *

In the forest, Nero is guiding them out of the forest and the lovers are holding each other hands. They finally made it to the canyon and they're looking at the view so beautiful with the sun.

"Nero is really good comes to guiding we almost got lost". She says to him.

"Yes, Nero is really good. I lost in the mountain before I got to the Capital, Nero pecking my head a lot. I finally got the message so I have been trusting him since we first met after I left the village with him". He says while he comments about Nero.

His small bird is pecking his head three times. "What wrong?" Tatsumi asks his small bird. He just saw his bird flying forward and they saw a person wear a white cloak. "Who is that guy?"

"I don't know, but stay guard". Akame says as she has bad feelings right now. He just nods his head to him.

The white cloak man shows a smirk on his face when saw Akame with someone. 'I never thought I would find the famous **Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame** here, but who is she with? It doesn't matter my prize is here'.

"Who are you?" Akame says as she is ready to pull her **Murasame**.

"You're finally here Akame". The white cloak man says while showing them the dark Grimoire.

"Where you get that book?" Tatsumi asks in a shocking tone.

"You mean this Grimoire?" The white cloak man answers the question as he pulls out a white medallion on the middle is a four-leaf clover the color is golden.

"That book is called a Grimoire?" Both said at the same time. They're thinking that Tatsumi's book is also a Grimoire.

"Yes, that is correct. Doing the first Empire time his idea was to create Teigu to protect his kingdom from danger. My ancestor was a strong wizard and he offers his idea to use the power of Grimoire to link with a Teigu so the user becomes more powerful. The first Empire was fool didn't take a really good idea. He though was too powerful for a person". The white cloak man says to them in anger tone.

"The first Empire was right. That power is too powerful for one person and that power will turn someone into a monster". Akame says to him.

"That is to bad Akame". The white cloak man says as he held his medallion in front of them. "I'll be taking your Teigu!" He says to her while his medallion start to grow and Akame lost grip on her Katana. The Katana was absorbed by the medallion and the Grimoire open. He places the medallion on the page and it starts to grow around with a dark magic then few minutes the magic around it was gone. He removed the medallion and the Grimoire closed by itself. He places the medallion on the cover.

Akame starts to shouts, "**Murasame**!" She can't believe she lost her katana.

"Yes. I got what I want and I'll be going now". The white cloak says while he turns around and starts to walk.

"Hey you, cloak guy! No one takes my girl Teigu always from her!" Tatsumi says to him in an angry tone as he is running to him with top speed while pulling out his blunt sword out.

"What!" The white cloak man says as he dodges' Tatsumi attack. 'What going on? And more important why does he have a Grimoire?' He says in a surprised tone.

"Akame let getting your **Murasame**!" He shouts to her.

"Yes, Tatsumi let go. I won't let someone used **Murasame** hurt innocent people". Akame says to him.

"Innocent you said. I guess I'm going to fighting, but this will last only 10 minutes then **Murasame** won't be yours again Akame". The white cloak man says to them then he pulls out another medallion. "I can't believe I'm going to use my medallion, but my ancestor only left was his creation".

"Let go Tatsumi". Akame says while she starts running as he is behind her.

"Doesn't matter is over for you?" The white cloak man says as his medallion starts to growing light blue. "Here my ultimate spell my **God of Lightning Rising Hapshass**!" He creates a large ball of lightning in front of himself and, with a thrust of his hand, directs the ball toward them. "Now say goodbye!"

"Sorry but not today!" Tatsumi shouts as he pasted her to be in front of her as he is few feet away from her as he swings his blunt sword to the large ball of lightning and he sends it back all his might.

The white cloak man dodges his own attack, but still, shock what just happened right now. 'What going on? He just sends my ultimate attack back so easy, but that, not the only trick I have left'. "Hey brunette boy try to dodge this! **Multiple Lightning Ball of Punishment**!" He shouts as he creates 20 small lightning balls around him and with the snap of his fingers, he sends 5 balls to Tatsumi, but he cut each one in half. "I see you can negate my magic, but what happened if my attack is faster then your sword". He snaps his fingers again, but this time remains small balls go fast like lightning. He slaps only three and the remaining small balls still hitting him.

'I can't keep up'. He says to himself as he slashed the one come close to him, but two hit him from behind then finally the remaining small lightning balls became one. That ball hit him and sending him flying.

Akame shout his name, "Tatsumi!" She is running to check on him, but 6 small lightning balls are surrounded her.

"Sorry, Akame but we got 5 more minutes left now". The white cloak man says as he snaps his fingers. Akame got no choice but to dodge his attack.

"Ow my head hurt, but I need to help Akame right now, but how". He says as he is thinking an idea. Then he is looking at his Grimoire is floating in front of him with the dark red aura and it opens by itself. "What going on with my book? A better known as Grimoire now". He says as he saw a black handle come out. "What going on?" He says as he grabbed the handle to pull it out. He saw was a saber sword, but has black markings on the blade and is mostly covered in dirt. The rapier sword also has a four-sided hilt which is heavily ornamented, a grip with spiral design, and a sphere at the pommel. "My Grimoire gives me a new sword. That what I need to help Akame from that guy attack". He says with a smile.

Akame keeping on dodging the lightning balls, but she still surrounded and she is trapped. "Akame we got only two minutes, but your time is up. This time my **God of Lightning Rising Hapshass**!" The white cloak man shout with a smirk as he creates another large lightning ball and, with a thrust of his hand, directs the ball toward her. "Goodbye Akame!"

Her end is coming, but Tatsumi shows up as he slashes each lightning balls in half then he cut the big lightning ball in half. "Sorry but this isn't goodbye for her!" He points his saber sword at him.

Akame saw him holding a new sword "Tatsumi where that sword came from?"

Tatsumi answers her, "This sword came out from my Grimoire and I think got a new power now. Akame let get your **Murasame** back".

Akame answers him, "Yes let go Tatsumi!" She knows she can get her Katana back with his help.

Both start to running, the white cloak man sends his multiple lightning balls to them but Tatsumi cut each one in half as he lost patience with Tatsumi.

"You have been giving a bit of bad luck since you show up, boy. Just maybe too much already, boy!" The white cloak man is shouting as he creating doubles the amount he created early. All the lightning balls are heading straight to Tatsumi, but pull out his blunt sword from his Grimoire as he cut each one in half and the white cloak man saw on his face was a smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"In battle, my toughness might be my calling card, but I also need to be calm as well. And you let your guard down". Tatsumi explains to him.

The man turns around and he saw Akame behind him. 'No, my attention was about him not her and he is right I let my guard down'. He got a kick from her as he sends him straight to Tatsumi.

He is yelling, "I'll be taking that back now!" He drops his swords, his right-hand grabs his arm and his left-hand take the Grimoire. He sends him flying to the canyon wall with a big smash. "That what happened you take something, not yours?" He says to him as he felt like his power did cancel something. He takes a look at the medallion he notices the four-leaf clover is black not gold. 'Why did the color change?'

"Tatsumi we did it". Akame says while running to and he gives her the Grimoire.

Nero comes out nowhere and he starts picking Tatsumi's head. "What wrong Nero?" She asks as the small bird's right-wing points to the canyon wall. They notice the white cloak man is on his feet. "He won't stop, but we need ending this right now". She wants to open the Grimoire, but she is worried if she can handle that power. She noticed her lover's hand is on his hand. She said his name, "Tatsumi".

"Don't worry if your new power out of control I'll save you". He says in the calming face with a smile.

Akame says with a smile of hers to him, "Thank you, Tatsumi". Her dark Grimoire starts to float with dark magic around it and its front of her. The Grimoire is open and her right shoots out dark magic.

* * *

**A/N I like said before this only my free time. I did change some scene and add some more on this chapter.  
****Bold on attack too.**

**Tatsumi's Demon-Dweller Sword and Akame got her own Grimoire with the power like Captain Yami of the Black Bull.**

**The God of Lightning Rising Salim and I change the name because I don't like Salim Hapshass what did to Yuno in episode 13 of Black Clover.  
The other Lightning was from Boruto the anime series.**

**The medallion came from the manga of Bleach use by the Quincy. That steal the Bankai.**

**The Demon-Dweller Sword, I don't know the design, but thanks to Jss2141 idea a long time ago.  
I want to thank for the support of Jss2141 and HydraGC.**

**Ieyasu is like the replacement of Lubbock, but he is going to show up soon or later.**

**This chapter way seal Teigu inside a Grimoire to increase the user powers and much more.**

**Please review and Follow  
**


	10. Ch8 Akame New Power Dark Magic

**Akame New Power Dark Magic**

'This power I never felt something like this before'. Tatsumi says to himself. He saw Dark Magic is surrounding his lover. "Akame are you okay?" He asks and he is worried about her.

"I'm fine Tatsumi". Akame answers him. She saw appearing on her arms and legs are red marks. She saw her katana come out from her Grimoire. She grabs sheath then she draws her katana and she slashes the Dark Magic always. She returns her katana back to its sheath.

"Akame are you okay?" He asks his lover as he saw on her body are red marks.

Akame answer, "Yes Tatsumi I'm fine". She is smiling at him as he is happy her new power didn't drive her mad. "Tatsumi let put end of this battle". She says to her lover with a smile on her face.

Tatsumi returns with his smile, "Yes let go Akame". He pulls out his blunt sword from his Grimoire.

'This isn't good right now. I'm running out magic now'. The white cloak man says to himself then he got an idea. 'I just need using my remaining magic to form my ultimate attack then the second I launch it, I need to getting out here before this kid sent back to me'. "Goodbye and I'll give you a gift my **God of Lightning Rising Hapshass**!" The white cloak man said and he creates another large lightning ball but is bigger than the last ones. He thrust his hand, directs the ball toward them. He starts to run, but he stopped as he saw Akame is in front of him. 'No her speed got even faster'.

"You forgot we're an assassin and we won't let our target get always from us". Akame says to him. Her Grimoire turns to a page as she smiling at it.

"This is my end, but my ancestor left more than one medallion, Akame. Soon or later my master and his followers will find you and your Night Raid. One day you'll fall by him". The white cloak man says to her in a warning tone.

"You may be right, but not this day". Akame says to him. "**Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash**!" She channels Dark Magic into her sword and she releases that darkness with a slash that flies to the white cloak man.

"She right time for you to say goodbye!" Tatsumi shouts as both of his hands are on the handle of the blunt sword and his saber sword is on the ground. He sent that big lightning ball back to the owner.

'No! Both attack too fast. I can't dodge'. The white cloak man says in a shocked tone. First was Akame's attack hit him and he felt something else like poison. **'Murasame poison** was fusing with that attack'. The large lightning ball hit him with big a shocking. "Remember we who possess the power of Grimoire are watching you in the Empire". He says his last words as he turns into dust.

Akame returns her katana back to its sheath. The marks on her arms and legs just vanished. Her Grimoire closed automatic and landing on her right hand. She is looking at her arms and legs. 'The marks on my body just vanish'. She saw her lover returns his swords back into his Grimoire as he is running to her.

He asks, "Akame is everything okay?" He is worried as he also notices the marks on her arms and legs are gone. "What happened to the red marks?"

"When I put **Murasame** back to its sheath and my Grimoire closed automatic they just vanished". She answers to her lover.

"I guess **Murasame** is fused with your Grimoire now and the reason for the red marks on your body". He says to her. 'That means she hasn't used her full power yet'. He saw Nero flying to them and his small bird landing on his right shoulder. "When we get back I'll find you a pouch at Capital". He says to her.

"Thank you, Tatsumi". She says to him with a smile. "Let heading back to our spot". She says to him as she shows her right hand to him and her lover taking her hand. They're heading to the forest to continue their vacation.

* * *

A young man with messy black hair and he is wearing a necklace around the neck was flying in the sky. He arrived at the battlefield with his Wind Magic after Tatsumi and Akame left an hour ago. He is looking around and he knows this area was a battlefield. He was looking for the white cloak man by order of his master. He lands on the ground.

'Did he lose in a duel?' He thought then he saw a paper on his left leg by the gust of wind. He grabs the paper to take a looking and he saw on paper was Akame picture. 'The master did mention he wants to seal her Teigu in that Dark Grimoire with one of his ancestor medallions. Even with her Teigu was sealing in that Dark Grimoire, she shouldn't be a problem to him or she wasn't alone'.

He pulls out a small communication device hologram of a man has purple eyes and wears a helmet with gold coloring and a blue patch covering his left eye. The helmet has blue and red patches of fur on the back edge and two white feathers on his left side.

"Yuno do you have something to report". The helmet man asks him in a kind tone.

"Yes, master I do. I report our comrade has fallen in battle against **Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame**". He answers him with a calm tone.

"I see, but I believe you have more to report". The helmet man asks again in a kind tone.

"Yes I do, master. I believe she has helped with that person I saw at the Capital and on that day that person battle against Zanku the Beheader". He says to him and his master smile to him. "Do you want me to looking for him?" He asks for his next order.

"No, I want you to come back to the Capital". The helmet man says in-kind tone again.

"Understand my master He says to him. He put his communication device always. He used his Wind Magic flying back to Capital.

* * *

"Master, do you believe him?" A male voice asks as he is wearing a white cloak and he is hiding his face.

"Yes, I do believe Yuno did find this person we been searching for". The helmet man says to him. "Soon or later I'm going to talking to this person to join us to change this country to make better than before or die with his Night Raid with their own Revolution against this Empire".

When they arrived at the spot again and they set up camp, they began to thinking of the white cloak man said to them about other Grimoire users and the medallions. They know this could be trouble for them and the Revolution.

* * *

"When we get back we need to report to the boss. What we encounter today". Tatsumi says to her as she nods her in agreement. "Let start training and making sure you can handle your new powers Akame". He says with a smile on his face.

"Okay, Tatsumi". Akame says as she happily agreed on that.

A the end of the day Tatsumi and Akame spar against each other again. He has improved his sword skills, but he still can't beat Akame in a match.

* * *

On the fifth day, Tatsumi works on his sword skills by himself to improve and just once he wants to beat her in a match. "Akame is amazing with her new power. But I can't slack off from seeing that". He says to himself. He continues with his workout every hour before using his blunt sword for sword practices.

Akame is also training by herself and she also learns when her Grimoire opens the red marks show on her body again. She like the idea channeling her Dark Magic into her katana to increase its power even more, but she also learning her speed is slow from the use of her Dark Magic. She knows her one-cut attack making her vulnerable if her speed is slow.

She sits on her knees to thinking. 'The Dark Magic may give me more power now, but my speed is slow by using it'. She says to herself and she has no clue how to fix it, but her Grimoire turn to a page can help her. 'A **Reinforcement Magic** this form of magic allows the uses to increase their physical abilities, like strength and speed'. The Grimoire turns the next page. 'Supplementary type spell called **Mana Skin**. What is this technique?' She continues to read thee pages, 'The user creates a coating of 'Mana' that protects them. It is a basic technique that most users of Grimoire know. What is Mana?' Her Grimoire turns to a page and she continues reading the pages, 'Mana is a form of energy that exists in nature and within people. It is the source of all magic spells'.

She is on her feet and her eyes are closed. 'I need to remember **Mana Skin'**. She thought of that technique and she felt her Dark Magic is around her, but it wasn't strong for the first time she opens her Grimoire. 'This is **Mana Skin** let test this out'. She says as she starts to run and she felt she hasn't lost her speed. 'This feels nice right now'. She says as she is happy she surpassed that limited.

Nero is just flying around and watches both of them training. He knows both are going to be strong in the group, but he wonders if the other members are not going to fall behind.

* * *

On the sixth day, Tatsumi is in the forest by himself to do some thinking. 'I can't believe our vacation is going to end soon. But now I'm going to use my swords in the Capital without the people who own the Grimoire. I need a disguise to cover myself and another weapon to the used public without using my Grimoire'. He says as he still thinking of the other Grimoire user working with the Empire and he is hoping, but just maybe he can talk to this 'master' and working together to save this country from themselves not become enemies. 'I need to stop thinking about that right and I need an idea of how to defeat her in our next spar'. He says to himself about his next spar match against his girlfriend as though one thing he never tries for while now. 'I haven't used it for a while now'. He says to himself as he forgot that lesson from his master.

He returns back to camp and he saw his little bird is on his lover's head while she is eating a lot of meat. He joins her as he starts eating the meat. "Akame I guess all that training making you even more hunger". He asks her as she nods her head to him while eating the meat. He also saw his little bird show his right-wing to him. "Nero, I guess you decide Akame is your second owner now". He asks his little bird as he shows his right-wing again. "After we're done eating the food. Let have another sword practice before taking a bath". He says to her and she agreed to him.

In a few minutes, they finish eating the food. The two practices with wood swords again. She saw him using only one hand. She has no clue why he changes his stance now. She dashes to him, but her lover blocks her strikes without moving. She continues her attack, but he blocks each one. While Akame doing her strike she also sensed if he used Mana, but she didn't sense any Mana from him. She goes to one more strike to him, but he dodges by jumping and landing behind her as his wood sword at her neck.

"Tatsumi what did use? I know you didn't use Mana?" She asks his lover and she never saw him use that before when he join Night Raid.

"I used **KI**, not Mana. I haven't used it since I was still in the villages with Sayo and Ieyasu training by a retired soldier". He answers his lover.

She says to him, "I see". She left without a word to him. He wonders if she mad at him now.

At night, Tatsumi is inside the lake to take his bath with towels. "She went to the forest after I tell her that. I guess she is mad me".

"Tatsumi, I'm not really mad at you. I'm just wondering why you didn't mention it before." She asks him. He turns to see her, but he wasn't expecting to see her naked as she is holding her towel. She walks to the lake and she sits next to him. "Tell about **KI**?"

"He said to me was people looking at you, the sound of their breathing, their smell, the motions of their muscles, the vague sense that they're there… **KI** is the blanket term for all of the different types of life energy the human body emits. I haven't used it for so long time now". He finished explaining to her. He thought he should have continued using it after his battle against Zanku and save him some of the sparing matches against his girlfriend before they have a relationship.

"I see. Now time for me gives you a reward Tatsumi. She says to him as she gives him a passionate kiss while his eyes are open. A few seconds she stopped kissing him then she stands up and she sat on the ground. Her legs are apart and her right finger shows her womanhood to him. "Come Tatsumi and making love to again". She says in a seduction tone. She knows he can't say no to her now.

He comes closed to see her womanhood and she removes her hand. He places his hand on her leg and he starts to lick her womanhood. She wants to feel this feeling again from her lover and she wants more. He continues licking her womanhood. Her hand is under his chin to pull his head up and to look at him.

He saw her stand up and she lied down on the ground. Her arms and legs are part. He didn't need an order from her. He gets out the lake, his legs are between her right leg, and his hands fondle her breasts. He starts to lick her right nipple while fondling her breasts. He stopped licking then she places her hands around his neck as her leg around his wrist. He places his hands rear as he brings her up slowly then he brings her down slowly to put her womanhood inside his places his manhood as he starts bringing her up and slowly.

"Tatsumi please speed up". She says in seduce tone into his ear. She got her to wish as he is moving fast than before. She places arms around his back and she doesn't want him to stop.

In a few minutes, they reach their limit. He landing on his back and his lover is on top of him and both are breathing slowly. They continue to finish their bath and return to their tent with a towel around their bodies. They went to sleep without wearing any clothes. She sleeping on his left side and his left hand is holding her really closed to him as they dream that this country was in a peaceful place without any evil control in this country the world they dream of one day.

* * *

The final day, they're just only eating breakfast and they're going to leave soon. They start to pack their stuff as they left their spot while holding hands and Nero is Akame's left shoulder. He tells her, she should be using KI as your natural power and using her Mana to fight to become a magical swordswoman. She is happy to agree with him by kissing his cheek.

They arrived at the headquarters in the afternoon time. They find the members in the meeting room. They though the team is talking about a mission, but they're talking about the food Sheele burning again. When she heard that and she wants to use her Grimoire on Sheele right now, but he places his hand on her hand which she is holding her Grimoire.

"Don't worry Akame; I'll go hurting get a lot of meat". He says to his lover with a smile to calm her down.

"Thank you, Tatsumi". Akame says to him and gives him a warming smile.

"Akame, Tatsumi and Nero, I see you three have returned". The boss says in a calm tone and the member saw them and walking to them.

"Welcome back". The Night Raid says to them and happy to see them again. The members don't want to admit to the couple, they miss their cooking. Her best friend walks to her with Cheshire cat on her face.

"Akame tell me what you two did on the seven days". Leone says in a teasing tone and curious tone too.

"I don't want to talk about it". She answers her, but her best friend kept asking her. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" She raising her left arm with her **Reinforcement Magic** and she punches the door behind her.

The members are shocked to see the door is destroying in blinking an eye. They just step back always from them. Everyone is thinking the same thing. 'What happened to her?'

The boss asks in a calm tone, "Akame can you explain to me what did you just did?" The members can't believe she was still calm by seeing that. Akame explains to her who they encounter and she shows them her Dark Grimoire with the medallion on it.

"I see. More of this Grimoire in the capital, but we much get ready to face them in battle and we'll win for this country's future". The members agreed with her. She turns her attention to the couple. "You, two can start cooking after you fix the door". She says in a calm tone with a smile and her eyes closed. The couple doesn't want to argue with the boss.

"Sheele is your turn now?" The boss says to her and the airhead agreed with the boss.

* * *

**A/N like I said before I'm going to change a few since in this chapter and I also decided this story like the anime of Akame Ga Kill but with a little change some scene.**

**These are the last chapter for Akame and Tatsumi's vacation. I did add another lemon, but not too much.**  
**Tatsumi used his KI on Zanku, he is just crazy when Tatsumi battle against him. The KI information is on episode 34 and manga chapter 48 of Black Clover.**

**The Grimoire doesn't hold only spells I put information on how to use the magic of support and other things too.**  
**I'm going to add more characters from Black Clover.**

**The next chapter Tatsumi is training under Sheele and the next two chapters after that one are from the manga.**

**This is only my free time only, but I tell you on somewhere in January of 2020 I'll release one or two story on that month. The fallen stories are My Hero Academia: Deku The Fox Of Hope or Pokemon: Aura Guardian or My Hero Academia-Rebellion or ****What if-Assassin Can Have A Relationship?**

**Please review and follow**


	11. Ch9 Train with the Airhead

**Train with the Airhead**

One week has passed since Akame and Tatsumi vacation with Nero. Tatsumi went to the capital to buy a pouch for Akame for her Grimoire. He also got a job with the blacksmith who is with the revolution. He gives Tatsumi a chokutō for a personal weapon while in the capital working for Night Raid. It had a black scabbard and matching hilt and was a larger size than a normal chokutō. He knows he isn't a master of his new blade yet as he keeps practicing with his lover. The members can't believe he defeats her in a sparring match, but she doesn't mind as long he feeds her and have some fun later. He sends money to his village and sends a few letters with the money.

"Where am I?" Tatsumi says to himself as he looking around he saw was nothing just darkness. "Hello anyone dares please shout for me. Please, anyone, I don't want to be alone". He says as he is sitting on the floor with his arms around his leg.

"Do you feeling alone now Tatsumi?" A voice says in a creepy tone. He turns his head to see a shadow figure with wings. "You should feel that". He says as he starts to laugh.

He stands up, "What are you talking? I'm not alone!" He has no idea what is thing is talking to him.

"Yes, you're alone. You may have Night Raid now, but soon or later their end will come and you'll feel alone again". The creepy voice says to him. "When that day comes I'll take over your body". His shadow hand is going to grab him but Tatsumi's right fist stopped his. "What're you doing? Give up and give me your body!"

"No I won't give up my body and I'll protect them!" He shouts in a proud tone.

The creepy voice moves his hand always, "Soon or late you'll give up on hope and you can't save them. You'll ask for my power and be warning Tatsumi, I'll come back when you lost hope!" The creepy voice says in warning tone at the last part then the creepy spirit is becoming sphere surrounded Tatsumi and becoming small.

* * *

"No!" Tatsumi shouts when he woke up and he is panting. Nero is sleeping on his pillow; he waking up and he flies to his partner's left shoulder. "Sorry Nero for waking you up. I have a strange dream?" He says to him as he heard some noise. He saw Sheele is sleeping on the edge of his bed and she is sitting on his chair. 'What is she doing here? I guess is her turn now'.

"Today Tatsumi you're going to training under me". She says in a muttering tone in her sleep. "Let get along, Tatsumi".

She starts to wake up as her glasses fall from her face. She is rubbing her eyes as she noticed her glasses aren't on her face. "Where are my glasses?" She says in a panic tone.

"Nero, can you help her?" He asks his small bird. Nero just flying to her glasses as he picks it up with his claws. He flies it to her.

She saw her glasses in front of her and she put it back on. "Thank you, Nero". She says in an appreciative tone. "Let try this again". She says in a happy tone with her eyes closed.

The two left his room; he left his cape and Grimoire in the room. He has feelings he not going to travel far with her. He follows her outside HQ as for his little bird is heading to the kitchen where is Akame and she is cooking lunch for the team.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ieyasu is eating the fruit on a plate arrange by Akame. He is eating a piece of apple. "I know Tatsumi got back from his vacation with Akame, but are you sure he can handle, Sheele's training since he only been training with just Akame".

Najend is sitting on a chair, "I thinking Sheele will get along fine with Tatsumi". She says as she is eating an apple and she continues, "You did say he is popular with the girls here".

Leone places a fruit plate on the table, "And I'll train him next after Sheele's time". She raises her hand to them with a cheerful tone.

"And you see". Najend says as she points at Leone. She is listening to Ieyasu's compliance with his childhood friend. "You could say he is a lady killer". The two just froze when they heard that. "You get it because he is an assassin. I guess not".

Akame is wearing a pink apron said, "For lunch Mabo tofu over beef".

Ieyasu knows she is going to cook a lot of meat, "Can you added something like..."

The boss and Leone cut him off, "Sound good".

Akame continues, "I also add over rice & fried chicken".

Ieyasu was about to say something but cut off again by two again. Akame is about to start cooking. "I'm surprised Tatsumi hasn't complied with all the meat?"

Akame stopped walking, "I said to Tatsumi if you not training with the others you can cook and I can help little. I also said if you're training I'll cook the food on that day and he agreed with me". She answers him without turning around and without showing the blushes on her cheek by talking about her boyfriend.

"I can't believe him! I thought he is going changes a few things with you". He says in an annoying tone. He wasn't thinking what he going to said next about Tatsumi in front of her, "I ask him what you and he did on that week and he won't even tell me about it! I have been asking him since he got back!"

"What have you been asking with my Tatsumi?" Akame says in anger tone as she turned around with her **Reinforcement Magic** with a killer looking on her face as she is scaring Ieyasu and Leone, but the boss is just calming and she is eating her apple.

Akame saw Nero is flying inside the kitchen and she got an idea to punished Ieyasu as she is calming now. Ieyasu and Leone are confused and they have blinking look on their faces. "Nero can please pecking Ieyasu's head while I'm cooking lunch". Akame says to her little bird in a sweet tone but didn't match her eyes and he got the idea as he does what he been told to do.

Nero knows Ieyasu been annoying to Tatsumi since he returns back with his two masters. Ieyasu has been nonstopped to asks his first master that annoying question, but the only way to stop him by doing his favorite punishment on him.

Leone is watching her best friend cooking lunch and Nero is pecking Ieyasu's head really hard. She is looking at the boss and to see the boss is calm. 'How can she be calm after she saw that?' She says as she can't believe the leader of the team is so calm.

'Akame, you have change lot since Tatsumi join us, but few changes haven't, but that who you are Akame'. Najend thought of the new Akame as she is eating the apple and the other fruit.

* * *

At the riverbank, Sheele is sitting on a rock; she saw Tatsumi is coming out from the river while panting with full plate mail armor; he is wearing doing his training with her.

"Well done. You swim the river with the armor". She says while smiling at him for completing his training.

"Thanks, Sheele. That was hard then I thought, but I meaning to asks. Why you don't have chores at the base?" He finally asks the question. He has been with them for so long now and he notices she hasn't done any chores.

"Well you know already I trying to cooking, Akame wants to kill me about the meat". She says in a muttered tone. He knows that already."Before you join us, I tried to cleaning I made more mess for Bulat and he passed always, Ieyasu takes over. When I went shopping I mistook sugar for salt and Leone laughed at me. When I washed everyone's clothes I put Mine in the wash." She explains why she can't do chores.

"I see". He says to her as he got the idea why now.

"I'm happy you join us. You can save me from being killed by Akame". She says with a smile. He just froze when he heard that. "I'm sorry I don't mean that way". She says in an apologizing tone and her glasses fall from her face again. "Where are my glasses?" She says in panic tone again then a few seconds she brings her head still looking for her glasses with a small blush on her cheek.

He is looking at her and he lost his focus, 'She looks so beautiful without her glasses'. He says as he realizes what he just said and he shaking his head. 'What wrong with me? I'm in a relationship with Akame now?' He says as his cheeks are blushing red.

"Can you tell me why you pick this line of work, Sheele?" He finally asks one of the members why they join this line of work. He knows already about his childhood, but not the older members.

She put her glasses back on, "It's a long story, but I do like to share it with you". She says in a happy tone with a small blush on her cheek. He just nods his head to her.

"I grew in the lower district of the Capital. Since I was young I was a clumsy and nothing I could be proud of. I revived many lots of insults from my whole life, but one person wants to be my friend. She never gives me insults or calls me stupid. It the only thing I could say I like in my life. Unit that day while I was visiting her at the same time her ex-boyfriend shows up and he is angry for being dump by her. He started getting violent and right in front of me, he grabbed her by her throat and he started choking her. That man was high on drugs at that time I was only thinking 'I must save her' was all I could think. I grab a knife from the kitchen and that man wasn't on guard. I aim for his throat, his blood came out, and he died quickly. I save my friend, but she couldn't stop shaking her body while staring at his body, but my mind was clear. That incident was ruled for self-defense and my friend never wanted to see me again. Not long after a group of men who were friendly with the man I killed. It turns out he was the 2nd command of a local gang. They tell me they already kill my parents and they tell me is my turn now. That moment my mind was clear again, I pull the knife I kept and I start to kill each one of them. I finally understand if I could kill bad people I could making this world a better place. I was a solo assassin in the Capital and not too long after I was scouted by the Revolution Army". She finished her story.

"I see, but I'm glad to meet you, Sheele". He says with a smile.

When she saw that smile on his face, her heart starts to bump, 'What wrong with me? My heart is pumping fast right now'. "Thank you, Tatsumi". She says to him with a smile.

'Akame was right. Everyone in this group has the sin to pay for'. He says to himself as he is looking at the sky.

* * *

Later of the day, the boss calls a meeting about the Teigu that Tatsumi got from Zanku doing their battle. "Tatsumi do you remember any other ability of this Teigu when first encounter Zanku?" The boss asks in a calm tone as her metal hand is holding the Teigu.

"Sorry but that the only ones I know". Tatsumi answers her.

"Thank you, Tatsumi. This Teigu will be sent to the Revolution Army HQ to analyze so it can be part of our fighting force". The Boss says in a calm tone.

"I got a question since I'm the only one can't use a Teigu?" He asks as everyone is waiting for his question. "How do you know your aura would match your Teigu?"

"We don't know anything about aura, but if anyone thinking that Teigu wasn't cool or something else would be rejected by it. The user's first impression of the Teigu is important?" Mine says to him in a kind tone.

"Thank you, Mine". He says with a smile at her as he notices since he got back with Akame, she has been nice to him and she takes the sign he forgives her.

"While we're assassination team, we also collect the lost Teigu is one of our submissions. We may run into enemies who possess them like, Zanku". Akame explains to her lover as Nero is on her head.

"Tatsumi, you should read this book of the known Teigu". The Boss says to him as she gives him the book. He is looking at the pages. "This book will help you understand Teigu we have and the ones we may encounter in the future".

"Okay, can you tell me what the most powerful Teigu is?" Tatsumi asks as he knows he is going to face this person soon or later.

"It depends on the wielder, but the current powerful Teigu the Ice Manipulation Teigu is what I think". The boss says not in a calm tone as her metal arm is covering her eyepatch.

'The boss' **KI** is shaking of fear right now when she mentions the Ice Manipulation Teigu'. He says as notice right alway.

"Lucky for us it's used is currently busy conquering the Northern Tribes". The boss says in a little calm tone.

"The people of the North are very strong. They even have their own heroes. We know Numa Seika prince of the Northern Tribes with his spear in hand. He's never lost a battle". Sayo explains to him why those Tribes are powerful.

"But soon or later we're going face this person". Tatsumi says with a serious tone. The boss nods her head to him. "I'll do anything my power to making this world a better place". He says proud tone. Everyone smile at him and they're happy he is part of the team. They can believe a better tomorrow.

* * *

Tatsumi is outside of the base on a grass field as he on his knees near the hill. He is looking at the stars and the full moon. 'The night is so beautiful right now. It helps me forget everything right now'. He says to himself as he notices someone is behind and is not his girlfriend.

"Tatsumi, you're still awake?" Sheele asks in a worried tone.

"Sheele, I though Akame was going to check on me. Sorry". He says to not act surprised by her.

"It's fine. I ran into her and she was going to check you, but I tell her I am training you as she was fine with that. She tells me, 'you're kind Sheele thank you'." She says to him as she is behind him now.

"I see, thank you Sheele. I hope I could keep my word and making this world a better place. Even though I know my power may be the only thing making me special, but I want to know if I chose the right path and help me answer all my questions". He says to her as he shows her a fake smile to her.

Sheele knows the only reason why he shows a fake smile and why he stays here because he is in love with Akame as he wants to keep his word to her. She is on her knees and she is behind him. Her hands come around his neck to pull close to her and his head is on her breast. He is blushing red right now and her heart is pumping fast again. "Tatsumi your power isn't the only thing making you special. I believe you're one special person to us not just only your powers". She says to him in a kind tone.

"Thank you Sheele". He says to her. He felt happy again since that day his lover making her promise on that day.

'No thank you, Tatsumi and I finally why my heart is pumping so fast right now. I'm in love with you, but I wish I was the one who cheering you up on that week but holding you like this making me even happier right now'. She says to herself as she confessed to herself to be also in love with him.

* * *

At the Northern Lands, the fortified city is now frozen and it snowing with decrease body frozen surrounds the city. Their warriors on spearing without their arms and legs, but the saddest are their Prince is licking the booth of the person who defeats him with a chain on his neck. A tall beautiful and slender woman with long and light blue hair and blue eyes and she is wearing a general's apparel with long sleeves, black neck tied, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest. She put the end of the Prince by kicking his head.

Her name is Esdeath, her personality is sadist, and strength level: the Empires strongest. She is heading back to the Empire with her army.

* * *

**A/N Like I said few changes doing my free time.**  
**This chapter came from manga chapter 7 and episode 5 of the anime of Sheele training. I replace Lubbock with Ieyasu who is jealous of Tatsumi since he joins the team. I remove the use of the Spectator in that scene. Tatsumi's personal weapon is Sasuke sword from Naruto Shippuden. That black spirit is from Black Clover manga chapter 97.**

**Guess if I decide if I turn this story into a harem or not.**

In the next chapter from the manga, the blind girl and Sheele are judging her feelings for Tatsumi now.


	12. Ch10 Blind Girl Name Nea

**Blind Girl Name Nea**

Tatsumi continues his training with Sheele the next day, he continues with his swimming with the armor, but he needs to wear it in long distance. He starts at the same spot for him to do his swimming training at the riverbank in the afternoon time. He left his chokutō with her and he left his Grimoire inside his room.

He is continuing his training and he also panting going down the river. He knows this part of training is hard for him, but he is not giving up. Nero is flying above him. He finally reached the meeting point to meet Sheele who is holding a basket with a smile on her face. He walking out the river, but he lost his balance and fall to the ground, but his hands stopped his fall. Nero lands on his right shoulder.

"That's it for the long-distance armor swimming! Good job, Tatsumi!" She says to him in a happy tone.

He was right about this training. It was hard for him to swim down the river nonstop at night. She remembers they're close to a village near the capital, but she forgot the name. He and his bird are not surprised by her. He is happy Nero comes with him not stay with Akame at the HQ.

"Don't worry Sheele, we got Nero and he can guide us back to HQ". He says to her as his small bird shows his right-wing to her.

"That is good. Akame is right he is a clever bird". She says in a happy tone as she returns his chokutō back to him. Nero shows his right-wing to her.

He is sitting on the ground, "We better head back soon since they already know who you are".

She sits on a big stone in front of him, "Let head back at once, but let you have some resting from your training, Tatsumi". She says as she opens her basket. "I thought you'd get hungry from all that swimming, so I brought some bread". She pulls out the bread. He is happy she brings the bread. She breaks the bread in half, but not in equal. She put the small piece back inside the basket. "Here take the bigger half. This tiny piece is good enough for someone like me". She says in a sad tone and shows tears.

"Sheele, you don't need to be sad about it". He says to her as he gives Nero a piece of bread for him to eat. He starts to eat bread.

Her hands are under her chin with a smile on her face and she is blushing. 'Tatsumi is an amazing person and he is so kind too'. She says as she felt a heart bump from her chest and she places her right hand on her chest. 'This feeling won't go always never how hard I try. I have forgotten a lot of things, but my heart told me not to let go of this feeling for him'.

She pulls the bread out, "You don't need to eat too fast. Even you're eating too fast; you need to pay little attention to your surrounding area". A bird grabbed her piece of bread with its claws and flying always. "Otherwise something like that will happen".

"Here Sheele you could have the remaining piece of my bread". He says to her as he offers his bread to her with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Tatsumi". Sheele says with blushing as she takes the bread from him.

After she finished eating the bread the two are heading home with Nero as their guide. He places his chokutō on his belt while holding the armor behind him. She is walking crossing from him.

She says with her eyes closed, "Even though we have a full moon, the road is dangerous at night, let be careful".

He is sweating when he heard that, 'Saying something like that...' He pauses when he saw Sheele tripped over a rock, he drops the armor and he catches her before she falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry you have to catch me". She says while her cheeks blushing red and she felt her hearts are bumping again. 'I just want to kiss him right now for saying thank you'. She thought of her idea and she really wants to.

"Don't worry about it, Sheele". He says to her while his cheeks are blushing red as he notices their face are close to each other and he almost wants to kiss her. His little bird is flying above them. They heard a girl screaming and heading in that direction.

* * *

A girl has black hair braided into pigtails and she wears a brightly colored headband. A scarf is tied around her neck, and she wears a plain, lightly colored outfit. She wears thick boots. She is in front of a tree and two guys are in front of her. One guy has a scarf around his neck and the second one is a big guy has an axe.

"I thought you were taking me to the Capital". The girl says as she feels little nervous with them.

"We're taking you to the Capital, but not free". The guy has a scarf said to her.

"That's right. Your country hicks should..." The big guy with axe says as he was cut off from Tatsumi by kicking him to his chest to send him flying.

"Why!" The guy has scarf yelled as he pulls out a knife, but Tatsumi punching him to the chest.

"We country folk are tough then we looking". He says to them. He walking to the girl and he notices something about her pupils.

* * *

Back at HQ in the meeting room, the boss punches Tatsumi with her metal hand as she is not happy. Sheele is behind him and she is worried about him. Nero is on his right shoulder.

"I can't believe you taking this girl back to the base!" The boss shouts at him in an angry tone.

"Sorry I can't just leave her like that. Plus I ask Nero if she is a threat and he tells me no. She is blind and we plugged her ears on the way here. Big sis smelled her and she didn't have a suspicious scent. No one was tailing us we got back and Nero didn't scent anyone". He explains to the boss to try to calm her down.

The boss is looking at both of them, "You really do trust him". He nods his head to her. "Okay, but don't do this again!" She yelled both of them and they understand. 'Well, if she's blind we can just have Akame monitor her closely and hide our true identity. We'll be fine this time, but...' She can't stop worried about this problem right now.

* * *

The members are in the dining room, they give the blind girl food, but Tatsumi mostly do the cooking. The girl's name is Nea, she from a village called Enn further down south and Mine knows the location. They told her they're hunters and she is looking for her father who is trying to earn money in the Capital. He is the only family she got left now.

"Nea tells me what your father looking like. I'll look for him since I'm heading to the Capital tomorrow". Sayo says to her in a kind tone.

"No, you don't have to miss. If you taking me to the Capital". Nea says as she doesn't want to a virgin to her.

"That's not a good idea". Sheele says while she is drinking her tea.

"She is right. Nea is really cute, so people like those men from earlier might take advantage of her again". Ieyasu says to her.

"Don't worried we want help in your journey". Leone says in a cheerful tone.

"But I don't have any money". Nea says in a worried tone as she doesn't have anything to pay them back.

"It fine Nea, we don't mind help you out". Tatsumi says while he is cooking. "We don't need anything from you. We just want to help you". He says in a kind tone and his little bird is on his head.

"Thank you so much". Nea says grateful tone and she is happy to hear that from the person who saves her from does men.

'Besides we can't let her leave before we found out that she is innocent'. Ieyasu says while he is scratching his head with his eyes closed. 'Maybe that little bird could be wrong and Tatsumi trusts him too much'. He opens his eyes as he saw Nero is looking at him like he is targeting prey. 'Don't tell me that little bird knows what I was thinking'. He thought as he saw Nero raising his right-wing to him as he was shocked and his eyes raise up from that.

"I am going to town. Who is going to play with her?" Sayo asks her members and she was going to ask Akame.

"I'll do it! Tatsumi and I are the ones who brought her here, and I have more or less nothing else to do while we're in the hideout". Sheele raises her hand as she says in a cheerful tone.

Mine is a surprise from her, "If that's what you want, Sheele, that's fine with me". She says in an annoying tone and turns her head always. The purple hair is happy with her.

"You're so nice to Sheele". Leone says in teasing tone to the pink hair and she shows anger looking to her.

"I provide backup support if you need me to!" Akame trying says in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, now that I've actually thought about it, it would've been really hard on Nea if you were her playmate". Sayo says almost  
in nervous tone and she forgot that Akame is an elite assassin. "Alright then, it's decided! We'll leave her to you, Sheele".

Sheele stands and grabs Nea's hand gently to the dining room. "You'll probably be here for a while, so let me show you around!" She says in a cheerful tone.

"Yes, if there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it!" Nea says to her. Even if she is a guest, she really wants to be useful.

Sheele has a smile on her face as she touches her head gently,  
"Let's just take it nice and easy, okay?"

"Okay. But really if there is anything, please let me know. I can do simple cooking and laundry too". Nea says in a happy tone to her.

"What! You're more skilled than I am". Sheele says in a surprised tone from her.

Tatsumi is done cooking the meat and his girlfriend is eating the meat he is cooking. "Sheele have a good time with her". He says to her in a kind tone with a smile

"Yes thank you, Tatsumi". Sheele says while her cheeks are blushing little. Nea may be blind, but she can tell that Sheele has a crush on him, but she asks her later.

* * *

In the meeting room, the boss, Sayo, and Leone talking about their next target is Tonto who runs a curio shop. They also found out he also donates his money, but they know he another guy with a hidden face. He arrived at the Capital about a year ago, and his business doing well, but his startup fund came from robberies across the country. They also learn a survivor from one of his robberies tenaciously searched for who was behind, it and made a request. They know the honest man with a dark past.

Leone going at investigates their target thanks to her Teigu. Sayo is skilled with a blade without showing her Teigu and she is really good at stealth and information gathering missions. She can also blend in with a huge coward without getting notices. They can also get some information from the boss's lover too.

* * *

Outside bath, Sheele, and Nea are relaxing bath together. Both felt happy right now and the two loving taking baths too. Sheele learning from her, she was blind for two years. She thought Nea got it from the disease. She tells her after her father left to earn money, someone robbed her house, as her mother resisted and she was killed. She also got gravely injured and she lost her eyesight. Sheele is not happy when she heard that as she understands why Nea wants to see her father and tell him what happened to her mother. Sheele holds Nea really closed to her to make her comfortable and she places her head to her breast.

"Thank you, Ms. Sheele". Nea says with a smile. Sheele strokes her hair gently. "Ms. Sheele do you have a crush on Mr. Tatsumi?" She asks in a cheerful tone.

Sheele's face turns completely red and steams coming out from her head, "What no, Nea I don't have a crush for him. He is my comrade and my friend". She stopped stroking her hair and she looks always.

"Are you sure Miss Sheele?" Nea says in a little teasing tone with a cheerful tone. "You were blushing when he said that to you". She says in teasing tone without a cheerful tone to her.

"Nea, you may be right, but he is in a relationship already". Sheele answers her as she wishes to have a relationship with him.

After the bath, Sheele taking Nea to her room, she is fixing the sheet. She gives her nightgown. She doesn't mind if Nea shares her bed with her only she wants to let Nea have a good night's rest.

"Thank you, Miss Sheele". Nea says in a happy tone.

"You can just call me Sheele". Sheele smile at her.

"Sheele, I know you said Mr. Tatsumi is in a relationship already. But I believe he has a big heart and I know he has room for you too. So please don't let go of this feeling, Sheele". Nea says to her to encourage her with a smile to not give up her feeling for him.

Sheele walking to Nea as she hugs her like a mother hugs her own child, "Thank you for support and help me realize I shouldn't give up my feeling him". Nea felt happy right now and she feels is hugging her mother again.

* * *

At the dining room, Tatsumi and Nero finding Mine is drinking tea and he tell her, Sheele let Nea sleep with her in her own bed. That surprise Mine, "She's a little too kind for being an assassin".

Tatsumi smiled at her, "That may be true, but we need moments like this. To tell us we're still human not monsters". She just smiled at him and she also agreed with him. "Good night, Mine". He says  
to her and his little bird waves his right-wing to her.

Ieyasu shows up and he sits next to her, "Tatsumi won't say it, but I'll. Are you jealous? That an outsider stole Sheele from you?" He shows a smirk at her, but he got a punch in the face.

Tatsumi heard everything in the hallway, "I know not romantic love and Sheele is Mine's partner, but she can't help to be jealous, right Nero". His little bird shows his right-wing to him, but he is happy Ieyasu received a punch from Mine.

* * *

He heading to his room as he saw his girlfriend in her underwear on his bed. "Akame, I hope I didn't keep you waiting". She just shakes her head. "I'm glad to hear". He says as he starts to remove his clothes. He is sitting next to her. Nero flies to his second partner's right shoulder.

"Nero, I do trust your sense, but an order is ordered right?" Akame says her little bird. Nero shows his right-wing to her. "Thank you, Nero". She is happy he understands. "Tatsumi I notice you're making a clay mask".

"Yes if I fight an Imperial Police, Teigu user, and Grimoire user, I'll be using my Anti-Teigu weapons and wear my mask to making sure no one will find me in the Capital. Much of all to keep my friends safe". He says her as she jumps on top of him. He knows she agreed  
with him as she starts to kisses him with a passionate kiss. Nero just watches them on a chair.

* * *

One week later, Sayo returns back to HQ and she panting with great news, "Nea good news! We found your father!"

Nea asks, "What is he doing? Is he doing well?"

Sayo explains, "He's working happily under a carpenter. I can take you there this afternoon".

Nea is happy and she hugs Sheele. She asks a request to her, "Even after I start living my father, will you come to visit me? I want to introduce you to my father!"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that". Sheele says in apologies tone.

"We're hunters, Nea. When the seasons change, we'll leave to go hunt other prey". Tatsumi says to her to help the airhead.

Nea understands, "I see. Sheele, please don't forget what I said to you". The airhead is looking at Tatsumi and she gentle touch her hair to tell she got messages.

Akame at the door and her though about Nea, 'There was nothing suspicious about her. Hopefully, nothing will happen'. Her little bird is on her head and he is thinking the same thing.

* * *

At the Capital, Nea is walking with her father in the street and she is happy right now. Her father tells her he has a small house, but she is happy as she doesn't care where she lives as long she is with her father, he is happy to hear that from her.

Sayo is watching her in long descent as she saw a hippie walking passed by them, but she noticed was Tonto their next target and he recognizes Nea who he robbed at Enn.

At night, Nea and her father are at his house, he wants to celebrate to unite with his daughter with dinner, but he can't give her a lot to celebrate. But Nea is kind of a girl and she won't complain. She just has one request just help him with the cooking next time. Her father is really happy with tears in his eyes that his daughter has a pure heart like his late wife he loves and now the daughter has entered his life again.

Three thugs are outside of her father's house that is hired to kill Nea and her father, but they want a little fun. One guy said we should do it in front of her father. They're going to open the door, but Leone shows up in her Lionel form and Sayo at the rooftop to watch Leone beat up each guy one by one. The girls left the area with guys without Nea and father notices them. Next, they left the beat up men at Imperial Security Squad: in front of the station. Who found them was Seryu and her Biological Teigu Dog as she got only one guess there are suspicious men.

* * *

Night Raid HQ, Leone, and Sayo report that the thugs were hired by their target. "That little girl was a victim of Tonto as well. He must have sent assailants to their house in order to silence a witness of his past deed. Nero, I'm sorry". The boss apologies to the small bird as he forgives her by showing his right-wing to her.

Everyone in the group is mad right, but the one is the maddest was Sheele and she won't forgive Tonto what he did to her. The boss sends Mine and Sheele who are ready to kill him. She also sends Leone to show them where Tonto is and provide backup. She also Tatsumi send to observe and learn as well. He knows he doesn't need his mask on this mission.

* * *

Tonto is drinking as he is getting worried with thugs he sent to kill Nea and her father. He though the thugs left with his money and though be becoming an honest man now, but his past is coming back to haunt him. He heard his door was and wasn't his guards or thugs he hires. It was Sheele and Tatsumi who enter his room. Nero is flying above them.

Sheele put out her Giant Scissors from the scabbard as he running to his bookshelf to pull out his Nagant Revolver to shoot at her, but she deflects the shots with her Giant Scissor. Tonto was going to throw a glasses bottle at her, but she cut his eyes for revenge what he did to Nea. Tonto asks her to forgive him, but Sheele cut him in two and blood comes out.

"No matter how many good deeds you perform, I'm sorry". She says with her signature catchphrase.

He thought about the airhead, 'Sheele really does turn on a switch when it's time for her to kill. She's usually so kind, but she seems calmest when she's killing. She really is a professional assassin'. He saw Sheele return her Giant Scissor back to its scabbard. "Sheele…" He says her name. He was cut short when Sheele cups his right cheek with her left hand as she plants a kiss on his left cheek. He is blushing red as he didn't say anything, but she walking passes by him. He got his focus back and he was about to say something to her.

"Thank you for being by my side this mission, Tatsumi". She says while her cheeks are blushing red. He didn't say anything. He just saw her trip again, but this time she falls behind and she lands on the ground. He was going help her up, but Sheele's purple cheongsam catch his eyes. He saw were her purple lace panties and his face turning red, but he got up her on her feet. He closed his eyes as he knows she is going to slap his face, but he felt she is hugging. His head is at her breast as her eyes are closed with a smile on her face.

"Tatsumi let keeps this our little secret from Akame". She says in a seduction tone. The only thing he just did was put his hands around her waist

"Okay Sheele, I promise". Tatsumi says to her as he knows his girlfriend would kill Sheele, but he just wants to know what is the reason she just did. But right Tatsumi is just powerless right now.

* * *

The next day, Nea and her father are outside the Capital having father and daughter picnic while going fishing together. Sheele is watching them behind the trees with Mine and Tatsumi, she knows airhead taking that mission personally and she wants to check on her, but for Tatsumi is different he wants to ask Sheele something in private as he still thinking about last night. He asks his little bird don't tell his girlfriend what happened after Sheele completes her mission. Nero agreed as he is loyal to him, but he knows his partner needs to tell her soon or later.

He says to her, "Just go see them when the country changes! Even if she finds out what you had to do, she seems like someone who'd understand".

Mine says to her in cheer tone, "All the more reason for us to make this Revolution succeed".

Sheele felt happy as she hugs both of them at once. Then she said and hopes Nea listening with help of the wind, "I'll see you again when the country is reborn, Nea".

* * *

**A/N Like I said before I did few changes.**

**This chapter takes place in Akame Ga Kill! Manga some of the words are from the manga. Go to volume 11 and Chapter 53.5: Extra.**

**The next chapter from manga is Bulat old master.**

**I watch My Hero Academia: Heroes: Rising today it was amazing and good. I hope some of you read my late chapter of the story My Hero Academia-Rebellion to find out what story I am working this month.**

**Please review and follower**


	13. Ch11 Bulat's Old Master

**Bulat's Old Master**

Outskirts of the Capital deep in the mountains, Tatsumi, Akame, and Ieyasu are looking for rare plants. Nero is flying above them. Looking for rare planets was Ieyasu's idea, he just wants to be alone with his childhood friend, but Akame wants to tag along because she knows what he is thinking.

'I thought I am going to have some guy time with Tatsumi, but his girlfriend has to tag along. I just want to ask him again. Dare is known way she knows what was I thinking'. Ieyasu though. He saw the little bird landed on her head as he is looking at him like he is keeping an eye on his prey like last time. 'Don't tell me that little bird knows what I'm thinking again'. He thought as he saw Nero raising his right-wing to him. 'I knew it'. He still can't believe that bird is smart than him.

Tatsumi's mind is on something else. 'Sheele are you also in...' He says to himself as he starts to remember the last mission with her. He shakes his head. 'I need to stay focus right now'. He says to himself again. "Those Maye plants sure are hard to find". He says as he is looking around.

"Well, they're rare items. But their effectiveness is that much greater". Akame explains to her boyfriend as she smells something. She runs up a tree as she grabs a fruit. "This fruit is good. I'm going to fill my stomach a bit". The little bird is flying above her.

"It was just only food". Ieyasu says to her as he got an idea. "Tatsumi can you tell your girlfriend..." He turns around finding out Tatsumi not behind him.

"I also grew up in the wild too. But I'm no match against you, Akame". Tatsumi says to her as he is on the tree branch next to his girlfriend as he is eating the fruit with her. She just smiled at her boyfriend.

'Great now I have to wait for the lovebirds fill up their stomach. The most important thing I want to asks him, but I cannot because his girlfriend hangs around with him too much now'. Ieyasu says to himself as something hit his head. 'Ow, what hit me?' He saw was the fruit they're eating.

"Ieyasu I know what you were thinking". Akame says in a sweet tone with her eyes closed as he is sweating right now. She wants to use her **Reinforcement Magic** to throw him far away and leave her boyfriend alone.

'Akame has got a lot better with **KI** now'. He says to himself as he is impressed with her skills. He saw her standing up. "What're you looking at?"

"I see the temple". She answers to her boyfriend. "Maybe they can help us finding the plants". She says to him as he just nods his head to her.

The lovebird arrived at the temple in 10 minutes while Ieyasu arrived 10 minutes after and he is panting. "You move faster than usual. Did you use** Reinforcement Magic**?" Tatsumi asks his girlfriend. Nero is on his right shoulder.

"Yes, the only way I can increase my speed since I have this new power". Akame answers her boyfriend as he just smiles at her.

'I can't believe I can't keep up with them. They have been training together since he joins us and he got a lot better since than'. Ieyasu says to himself while panting. "I'll ask if they can help us finding the plants". He says to them as he was about to head to the temple but they saw three old men.

"What's this victor? That's certainly something we don't get every day?" An old man says to them. He is wearing a samurai-like outfit. He was balding but had long grey hair on the back of his head, a small mustache, and a long beard. He had a noticeable scar over his right eye, as well as long eyebrows.

On his right side, A tall, muscular man with a grey three-point beard and spiky hair on the sides of his head. He wore no shirt and loses fitting short pants; he also had bandages around his legs and forearms. On his left side a lean-built man with grey, spiky hair who wore a bodysuit similar to a ninja outfit as popularly depicted, along with a scarf. He also wore bandages around his forearms and legs.

"Are you, Gensei?" Ieyasu asks as he hopes is the person that Bulat tells him when he still alive.

"How do you know my name? Do you know a pupil on mine?" Gensei asks him in a curious tone.

"Yes my bro, but you know him, Bulat". Ieyasu says in an excited tone.

Gensei takes them inside as he starts to make tea. Akame and Tatsumi are sitting between Ieyasu while Nero is now on Tatsumi's head. "I see Bulat passed always and you, Ieyasu are the new owner of **Incursio**. You three are looking for Maye Plant. This temple keeps them in stock. Take as many as you like". He says as offer them the plants.

'Since we're deep in the mountain they don't know Akame is wanted, but something else bugging me and his **KI** is hiding something'. Tatsumi says to himself as his little bird also noticed that too. "Ieyasu, who is he?" He asks his childhood friend.

"Bro tells me, he was a former martial art of the Imperial Army, Gensei. He is the former owner of **Incursio**, and in his prime, he was known as the strongest in the Empire". Ieyasu answer as he was surprised when he heard that.

"That was decided a long time ago. Budo wasn't around back then either. But now I'm just a good-for-nothing, retired old geezer". Gensei explains while laughing, but Tatsumi doesn't believe he is retired now.

"Bro tell me since he was a new recruit you put tough training. I thought Bulat was born strong, but I guess Tatsumi, you are one of a kind". Ieyasu says to childhood friend also got Gensei attention.

"You were born strong, young man". Gensei asks him as he still can't believe it. Tatsumi just nods his head to him. "Ieyasu, I see you're getting stronger and your two companions seem to be quite capable as well".

Akame is drinking her tea and also felt something from him as well. 'I understand why Tatsumi feel off from him'. She says to herself.

"Yes we're, but for me, Gensei. I'm not close to Bro level yet. But one day I surpassed him and you, Gensei". Ieyasu said in a proud tone.

Gensei is laughing, "I would like that to spar with you".

Ieyasu is happy to hear that from a man who trains his bro. He also notices two of Gensei's friends are having a match. Gensei explains his old friends' may be old geezers, but they can't stop training. He has a dojo at the temple so they train together. Ieyasu can't believe they're so fit and they're all must be past seventy. The lovebirds know Gensei and his friend are hiding something and not telling the whole story.

* * *

**Capital Main Street**

The citizens of the Capital are at one spot and they're scared of what they saw. The citizens thought they're seeing a public execution. But it was a murder scene with all the victims is deceased. Mine meets with a young man with shoulder-length green hair that covers his left eye, green eyes, and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. His name is Lubbock the boss's boyfriend.

He explains to her some of the victims suddenly bled out and collapsed. He also tells her dare was no witness. Mine was sad the most was she saw kids were also the victims in this murder. He also tells her, the group is called White Brows Association. They've been even more active than Night Raid.

Leone shows up and they thought she is going to ask them for money again. She has been asking the member for money. She has been using it on gambling and she never pays them back. She put her arms around their neck and she pulls them close to her breast. But this time she used it on an investigating and they have a request.

* * *

**Night Raid HQ**

The members are in the meeting room and Lubbock is at his store to stay for his undercover work. The Boss notices their target, "Our target this time is the White Brows Association. They're the famous assassins who are causing quite the stir in the Capital recently".

Sheele asks, "So they're in the same line of work as we are".

"The fundamental difference between us is that they'll kill anyone as long as they get paid". Leone answers her with her arms around her breast and her eyes are closed. "They've earned a lot of animosity from various people".

Night Raid doesn't know where the location of the White Brows Association is, but Leone fined the location and who the Association is. They're four Elderly men living in a temple in the mountains near the Capital. Tatsumi and Akame know Gensei is hiding something thanks to their KI, but Ieyasu is surprised the most. Leone found the information in a slum bar who is bragging about his request and she broke the information.

Akame explains, "We met the Elderly men, me and Tatsumi notice they're hiding something. Nero, I believe you notice that too". The little bird is on his first partner head as he shows his right-wing to her.

"But why Bro tell me he was always fearsome and he tells me that Gensei wasn't someone who killed indiscriminately. Bro also tells me the High-Ranked officials hated him. But why would he?" Ieyasu says as his hand making a fist.

He saw his childhood friend intense right now, "Ieyasu if you don't want to ask Gensei I'll ask for you".

"No Tatsumi, you can't. Is something I need to do alone?" Ieyasu says in a serious tone.

"Are you sure Ieyasu?" He asks in a worried tone.

Ieyasu was about to say something, but Mine cut in. "Tatsumi, you better let him do it. If Bulat was still here he would ask him and he put the end of Gensei, himself". Mine says as he is surprised she is supporting his friend.

"Okay just come back live". He says to him. Ieyasu shows a thumb up to him.

* * *

**The White Brows Association Temple**

Gensei is meditation in the dojo and his eyes open to see Ieyasu came in who is ready to kill him right now. Gensei tells him his story when he was young he was taught the sword in a life-or-death environment, and he grew up fighting the foreign tribal nation. Even when he was the master instructor of martial arts, there were many chances for battles. He gained experience, used it for the nation, and earned many accomplishments. For his retirement was nothing, but emptiness. He lost his reason to live, he thought of travel across the Empire. He met many people and experienced many things, but he still feels empty. One day he ran into some bandits and he killed them all. He realizes only to feel alive again by killing. His four friends felt the same way.

Ieyasu can't believe what he is hearing. "I heard that you even killed children".

"Old, young, man, woman, life is a life". Gensei answers him. He draws his sword.

Ieyasu got his answer, "I see you lost your way. This isn't about surpassed you, Gensei. I'll stop you right now and return back to my main goal. He draws his sword from his scabbard.

"You'll be a worthy opponent for a mad swordsman like me! Show me what Bulat teaches you, the new owner of **Demon Armor Incursio**!" Gensei says a he is ready to fight.

Ieyasu activates his Teigu as he used his weapon **Neuntote**. Both of them are clashing each other not giving an inch of a second to let their guard down. Gensei is enjoyable in this fight. Ieyasu trying to stab him, but Gensei saw it coming and Ieyasu let his guard down in second. To Gensei making a scratch on his armor and Ieyasu is surprised that he can cut his armor. Ieyasu through his armor gives him the advantage, but he knows by now Gensei is a master and who only lived by the sword all his life. Ieyasu keeps his distance, but Gensei was in front of him as he keeps on his attack. He is impressed with Ieyasu's skill; he isn't over-reliant on his armor. Ieyasu trying attacking him above, but Gensei dodge it as he saw Ieyasu just vanished. He is using Incursio trump card the **Invisibility**, but Gensei is not worried about that cheap trick.

* * *

The tall muscular man is meditating under a waterfall. Leone in her **Lionel form** tries to attack him in the waterfall, but he senses her as he is running to a boulder where his black broadsword. Both charge to each other ass he wants to end her with one strike, but Leone catches the blade with hands. She breaks the sword, but he kicks her to send her flying. He heard from the waterfall as he saw Tatsumi came out of the waterfall with his chokutō. He draws his small blade and he is on his guard. Both clashed with their blade, but in the end, Tatsumi kills him.

* * *

Sheele is facing a lean-built man who is wearing a ninja outfit with his katana. He really faces and Sheele can only do is defend herself from his attack. He thought he got her, but she used her **Giant Scissor** trump card the **Blinding Light** to blind him with a flash of light and give Mine a chance to shot at his chest. Sheele said her signature catchphrase. Sayo just watches them fight the old ninja.

* * *

Akame is at a bridge wearing a long dark coat, she is holding her **Murasame** and her Grimoire is inside her pouch while Nero is flying above her. She is facing a samurai man who is using a long Katana. Akame made the first move with **Reinforcement Magic** and surprise him. Both draw their katana at the same time and the two attacks with one strike. The old man samurai meeting his ended and his last word is 'Red flowers really are beautiful'.

* * *

**Back to the temple dojo**

Ieyasu still using his **Invisibility** against Gensei, but he notices Ieyasu is running out his stamina as he knows that the weakness of **Invisibility** power, but Ieyasu notice he is out of stamina.

Ieyasu is charging to him. 'Bro let end this together'. The two were about clashing and he felt someone help him with that strike. He got an injury on his left shoulder, but Gensei falls on his knees while holding his sword down. He deactivates his armor. 'Thanks, Bro'.

"Ieyasu one day you'll surpass Bulat, but if you keeping on killing follow this path your heart will become a demon without your notice. This is your fate, Ieyasu". Gensei says his last words and he fall to the ground.

Ieyasu walking the dojo and he is happy his friends are here. 'Gensei, I'm not like you and Bro too. I'll continue to live as who I am'. He saw the pink hair girl walking to him. "Thank you, Mine". He says graceful tone.

"You're welcome and I know you did this for Bulat". Mine says to him and she knows Ieyasu going to annoying her.

"Yes, and I was happy that you support me from the beginning of the mission. So thank you, Mine". Ieyasu says with a smile on his face. Mine didn't say anything back to him, but her cheek is bushing red and her heart is bumping little.

"I thought Ieyasu is going annoyed Mine again". Tatsumi and his teammate are watching them.

"You could say they're finally showing their true feeling to each other". Leone says with a grin on her face.

Tatsumi just smiles, "Good for you Ieyasu and good luck".

* * *

**Please follower and Review**

**A/N Once again if you remember my old store this kind like an update for it. I'm going continue Akame Ga Kill! Zero: Anti-Teigu doing my free time.**

**This chapter also comes from Akame Ga Kill! Manga some of the words are from the manga. Go to the volume 11 chapter 53.6 extra.**

**Mine and Ieyasu are going to become a couple in the future chapter**


End file.
